Sin Piedad
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Stella habia desaparecido,era victima de un asesino en serie,Mac trata de recuperarla contra reloj,podia pederlo todo.gracias a todos por seguir la historia
1. Chapter 1

Sin Piedad

xxxxx

1

xxxxx

Un roce, un toque, asi habia empezado "El juego"como lo habia llamado ella, un pequeno toque de manos cuando le entregaba algunos papeles,alguna evidencia,una caricia en el hombro cuando se despedian al terminar la jornada de trabajo,ella habia empezado esa ceremonia semanas antes de su partida, llevarle una taza de cafe y disfrutar del desayuno juntos,compartir un momento de tranquilidad antes de empezar su jornada de locura,el disfrutaba verla tomar su cafe como llevaba la taza a sus labios, desea besarlos,de donde habia salido ese sentimiento?Todo habia cambiado, cuando habia iniciado el cambio no lo sabia.

"Tal vez, cuando le habia dicho que se marchaba y como buen amigo la habia apoyado,mejor dicho como buen tonto no le habia pedido que se quedara al darse cuenta de la falta que le iba hacer".

"Tal vez, cuando era una necesidad vital hablar con ella por telefono para preguntarle cosas que a veces parecian tontas".

"Tal vez, cuando sentir su perfume se habia vuelto una necesidad tan basica como respirar".

"Tal vez, el no abrazar su cuerpo a la hora de dormir lo habian llevado de nuevo a sus noche de insomnio".

"Tal vez, esa noche cuando el ruido de las olas del mar le habian hecho competencia al de sus cuerpos entregandose,amandose".

xxxxx

"Mac"dijo Don preocupado"Me tienes preocupado",Mac suspiro"Estas muy callado",el le dio una mirada a Don,se acomodo un poco en el asiento del avion,"Todo va a salir bien, lo vamos atrapar".

"Cuanto falta?"Mac dijo murmurando.

"Unos treinta minutos,que sabes de Caine?".

"Ya debe estar en New Orleans".

"Vaya, se movio rapido".

"Apenas lo supo se subio en el primer avion".Mac tomo una carpeta la empezo a leer.

"Es del caso?".Mac afirmo con su cabeza"Debieron tomar precaucion,maldita sea".

"Don"Mac dijo molesto"La vamos a encontrar".

"Me preocupa es como?Si le llega a pasar algo,si la llega a tocar".

"Que se mate"Don miro impresionado a Mac"No estoy yendo arrestarlo,voy a matarlo".

"Mac no puedes decir eso, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos"Mac miro fijamente a Don.

"Tu sabes lo que es,sabes lo que se siente"Mac cerro la carpeta"Sabes lo que les hace a sus victimas,abusa de ellas,las mata y las mete en un contenedor de basura,las cubre con cemento,que harias tu en mi lugar?".

"Lo mato".

"Estamos de acuerdo en algo".Mac abrio la carpeta y continuo leyendo.

"El FBI ya esta en el lugar".

"Lo se".

"Mac,vamos a encontrar a Stella".Mac mordio su labio inferior.


	2. Chapter 2

2

xxxxx

"Mac"Stella entro en la habitacion del hospital,Mac le sonrio.

"No es nada Stell".

"No es nada! Te dispararon".

"Es bueno verte".

"No cambies el tema".Stella trataba de ver la herida de Mac,el tomo su mano,le hizo una sena con sus ojos para que se acercara, ella se inclino Mac acaricio su mejilla le dio un pequeno beso.

"Te extrane"Stella sonrio.

"Yo a ti".

xxxxx

"Como se va a manejar este caso?"Don dijo mirando a Mac.

"La prioridad es de New Orleans".

"Casos en conjunto"Don sacudio su cabeza"Todos van a querer resaltar".

"No es resaltar es solucionar".

"Mac,se que cuando Stella nos visito,paso algo entre ustedes,cruzaron la linea?".

"A que llamas la linea?".

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, me extrano que Stella no fuera a la ceremonia,pero cuando trabajamos en ese caso en conjunto ustedes estaban distintos".

"No podia ir".

"No podia?Por que?".

"No podia".

"No me vas a decir".

"Ahora no puedo Don".Mac bajo la mirada.

xxxxx

Mac estaba con Jo,"Mac"Stella caminaba por el pasillo a toda velocidad con una pantalla en su mano,Mac se giro y le sonrio."Y la sustancia misterioza es"Mac arqueo la mirada"Miel".

"Miel?".

"Miel"dijo Jo"Interesante,pero tengo que seguir"Jo se alejo de ellos,Mac se rasco su mejilla,Stella lo miro extranada"Que tengo?"Stella acaricio su mejilla.

"Nada".

"Segura?Me pica".

"Cambiaste la crema de afeitar?".

"No".

"La locion?".

"No"Stella seguia acariciando las mejillas de Mac.

"Parece estar todo bien,pense que podias tener alguna alergia".

"No sufro de alergias".

"Es raro".

"Miel"Mac dijo con una sonrisa,Stella sonrio.

"Quieres ponerte miel?".

"Depende de la finalidad".

"Es muy buena para la piel".

"No me interesa como la pongas, si no como la quites".

"A que jugamos?"Mac sonrio.

"Jugamos?Sabes muy bien que yo no juego".Stella sonrio.

"Solo se una forma de quitarla".

"Como?".

"Aqui no te puedo mostrar".Mac tomo la mano de Stella la llevo a las escaleras de emergencia,rara vez eran usadas por el personal,la apoyo contra la puerta,en toda la esquina.

"Aqui?".

"Las camaras?".

"Estamos en un punto ciego"Stella sonrio.

"Conoces bien tu laboratorio".

"Como la palma de mi mano,Como?".

"Agua tibia y un panito".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Agua tibia y un panito?"Stella sonrio"Esperaba algo mas".

"Romantico?"

"Efectivo".

"Que planeas?".

"Quiero conocerte como conozco mi laboratorio".

"Ya lo haces".

"No, faltan algunos puntos"Stella sonrio.

"Hay otra forma"Mac arqueo la mirada"De quitar la miel".

"Te escucho".

"Comiendosela".

"Dadas las circunstancias,creo que es la mejor opcion"Stella lo miro fijamente"Aqui no tenemos mi agua tibia ni panito".

"No tienes miel".

"Imaginatela"Stella metio sus manos por dentro de la chaqueta de Mac lo abrazo,el la abrazaba,ella beso su mejilla primero con suavidad, Stella lamio la mejilla de Mac,el se giro llegando a sus labios se besaban sin control,Mac apretaba a Stella mas hacia el,Mac apoyo sus manos en la pared,Stella solto el cinturon de Mac,el arqueo la mirada.

"Me deje llevar".

"Me encantaria seguir pero asi no".Stella arqueo la mirada,"Quiero hacerte el amor, no tener sexo".

"Yo deberia estar diciendo eso"Mac sonrio"Eres un romantico".

"Si,soy un romantico".

"Me vas a enamorar?"Mac se acerco al oido de Stella.

"Perdidamente"Stella sonrio,acomodo el cinturon de Mac.

"Es tu juego, son tus reglas".

xxxxx

"Mac"Horacio recibia a Mac y a Don en el aeropuerto,Mac estrecho la mano de Horacio"Gracias por estar aqui".

"Realmente la aprecio"dijo Horacio"Vamos a la escena".

"No han movido el vehiculo aun?".dijo Mac.

"No, te estabamos esperando"dijo Horacio.

Mac,Horacio y Flack bajaron de la camioneta,habia un carro volcado en una sanja, la escena estaba llena de policias,Mac tomo un kit y bajo a la sanja Don lo seguia dentro de la camioneta habia sangre en el asiento"Se activo el airbag".dijo Horacio,un hombre se acerco a ellos.

"Soy el detective Peterson".

"Son los detectives Taylor y Flack"dijo Horacio "Son excompaneros de Stella".

"Entiendo,es de ella"Mac arqueo la mirada"La sangre es de Stella".

"Que han avanzado?".dijo Don preocupado.

"El se comunico"Mac miro sorprendido a Peterson.

"Pudieron rastrearlo?"dijo Horacio.

"No,pero va a volver a llamar fue lo que dijo".

"Stella"dijo Mac.

"Dijo que la proxima llamada esperaba hablar con usted, esta viva, pudimos escucharla en el fondo".


	3. Chapter 3

3

xxxxx

"Te odio"Mac arqueo la mirada observaba a Stella en la pantalla de su computadora.

"Que hice?".

"Me vas a volver loca".Mac sonrio"Tienes algun problema que deba saber?".

"Problema?".Mac suspiro"Dime que hago?".

"Ven aqui y hazme el amor".Mac sonrio.

"Recibiste el sobre que te envie?"

"Si".

"Lo abriste?".

"Aun no".

"Hazlo ahora".

"Ahora?".

"Si ahora"Stella tomo el sobre y lo empezo abrir.

"Donde almorzaste hoy?".

"Donde Jack".Stella revisaba los papeles,le sonrio a Mac.

"Estas planeando una Luna de Miel?Maldivas?"Mac sonrio.

"Viste el folleto?".

"Esto es maravilloso"dijo Stella sonriendo"Es el paraiso".

"Asi es,cada cabana es aislada,no lleves mucha ropa".Stella leia los folletos

"El piso es de vidrio?".

"En su mayoria,sigue leyendo".

"Vamos a podernos banar desnudos en el mar?".Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"No me referia a esa parte".

"El techo".

"Esa parte".

"Eres un romantico, tan solapadito".Mac sonrio"Lo vas hacer?".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"El muro del que me hablaste".

"Si".

"Tienes tiempo para las vacaciones y todo lo que planeas?".

"Pregunta".

"Mac dimelo".

"Renuncie".

"Como te sientes?"Mac suspiro.

"Aliviado".

"Es definitivo?".

"Si".

"Sabes que te apoyo"Mac sonrio"En lo que decidas".

"Lo se".

xxxxx

"Mac".el hablaba por telefono con Jo"Espero que todo salga bien".

"Que averiguaste?".

"Aun nada,lo siento"Mac suspiro,entraba a la sala de juntas.

"Gracias Jo"Mac colgo"Quiero reexaminar las evidencias".

"Duda de nosotros?".dijo un hombre molesto.

"No pero a lo mejor"dijo Mac,el hombre lo interrumpio.

"Encuentra algo que nosotros no vimos, nos esta insultando".

"Me parece que sus ordenes son colaborar o me equivoco".

"A quien diablos llamo para lograr este acceso?"Mac lanzo una carpeta furioso sobre la mesa.

"Quiero escontrarla,nada me va a detener".Mac dijo molesto.

"Vamos a tranquilizarnos"dijo Horacio"Esto no ayuda a Stella,todos tenemos el mismo interes".

"Que le da este derecho de intervenir en mi caso asi?".

"Su caso?"Mac dijo molesto"Esa es la diferencia entre usted y yo,para mi no es solo un caso".

"Esto no esta ayudando"Don dijo molesto"Si Mac quiere analizar las evidencias no veo el problema".Una mujer entro rapidamente en la sala de juntas.

"El llama pidio hablar con Mac Taylor"sin dudarlo Mac tomo el telefono.

"Taylor".

"Vaya,estoy hablando con un heroe".

"Me gustaria saber con quien hablo?".

"No soy tan tonto".Don, Horacio y los otros detectives trataban de rastrear la llamada"Llamame Simon".

"Sabes con quien estas tratando?Sabes a quien tienes?"

"Se perfectamente lo que tengo, imaginese mi sorpresa al enterarme, por ser quien es, aun esta viva".

"Si la llegas a tocar".

"Me amenaza?".

"No, pero no voy a tener nada que perder, si le pasa algo".

"Vaya me equivoque al tomarla".

"Liberala".

"Usted sabe que no puedo,ella sabe quien soy".

"Liberala,podemos llegar algun acuerdo".

"Por favor no me insulte,se que puede tratar pero poder, es imposible, no tiene ese poder".

"La necesito conmigo".

"Le aseguro que ella esta bien".

"Esta sangrando,quiero hablarle".

"Se acaba el tiempo Detective Taylor, Stella y su carga preciada estan bien".el hombre colgo.

"Lo rastrearon?"grito Mac.

"Falto tiempo".dijo Peterson,Mac se levanto furioso de la silla.

"Mac,el vehiculo de Stella esta aqui"dijo Horacio,mientras colgaba su telefono.

"Voy a examinarlo,sus objetos personales?".

"Falta su celular,su cartera estaba en el vehiculo".

"Rastrearon el celular?".

"Si,nada".

xxxxx

Mac sonrio al ver a Stella en la puerta de embarque"No deberia haber sido asi"Mac dijo con una sonrisa,abrazo a Stella y la beso.

"A que te refieres?".

"Mi idea era llegar primero".

"No tienes la culpa que tu avion se haya retrazado".

"Debes estar cansada".

"Dormiremos en el avion".Mac mordio su labio inferior"Que?".

"Habia reservado una habitacion en el hotel del aeropuerto".Stella sonrio.

"Por eso los vuelos eran tan temprano".

"Si,habia pensado descansar aqui un rato".

"Descansar?"Stella sonrio"Creo que querias un adelanto"Mac sonrio.

"Queria descansar,vamos a estar agotados cuando lleguemos y vamos a querer dormir".

"Dormiremos en el avion o podemos ir a tu habitacion".

"Me encantaria ir a la habitacion,pero no tenemos tiempo,casi arruinan nuestras vacaciones".

"Son casi 12 horas de vuelo vas a poder dormir".

"No creo, hay escala en Dubai va hacer agotador".

"Hay hoteles en Dubai"Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"La espera es corta,no da tiempo,quiero tomarme mi tiempo".Stella sonrio.

"Tendras que esperar hasta nuestro destino final".

"Lo hare"Mac le dio un beso a Stella,el le dio una mirada"Dudas?".

"No"Stella sonrio,Mac la miro fijamente"Estoy nerviosa".

"Nerviosa?".Stella lo miro seria.

"Temo no cumplir con tus espectativas"Mac abrazo a Stella"Se que te parece tonto,pero llevas tiempo planeando esto".Mac sonrio"No te rias Mac".

"Tengo el mismo temor".Stella lo miro fijamente,sonrio.

"Por que?".

"Lo mismo te pregunto".Mac compro unos cafe,le entrego uno a Stella, se sentaron en una puerta de embarque vacia.

"Que esperas de una mujer?".

"Sinceridad".

"Sinceridad?Quieres que te cuente todo de mi?".

"No".

"No?No quieres saber mi pasado?".

"No por favor"Stella arqueo la mirada, Mac tomo su mano y la beso"Tu pasado es tu pasado, cuando hablo de sinceridad me refiero al presente y al futuro".

"No quieres saber?".

"No"Mac sonrio miro fijamente a Stella"No me interesa saber con quien perdiste la virginidad, me interesa saber como te sientes conmigo, si te gusta como te beso,si te gusta como te toco".

"No solo me gusta, me encanta"Mac sonrio.

"No hay prisa Stell, no tengo prisa, no quiero que te sientas presionada".

"Quiero que pase,ya hemos esperado mucho".

"Hay que aceptarlo en nuestro destino final, no voy hacerlo pendiente del reloj".

"Dubai?".

"No,al regreso tenemos tiempo, vamos a pasar unos dias en Dubai".

"Este vacaciones van hacer inolvidables,me vas a complacer en todo".Mac sonrio bajo la mirada.

"No en todo".

"Acepte Mac"el miro fijamente a Stella"Te cansaste de decirmelo, no quieres casarte nuevamente".

"Tienes que estar segura antes de abordar este avion".

"Te casaste y enviudaste,acepte cuando me subi esta manana en ese avion".

"No voy a cambiar de opinion,lo siento".

"No pretendo que lo hagas".Mac senalo la pantalla.

"Vamos abordar Bonasera?".

"Si" Stella y Mac se levantaron y fueron a su puerta de embarque abordaron el avion, ambos no habian podido dormir,Stella le habia mostrado en distintas revistas a Mac los sitios que queria visitar, practicamente habia hecho un cronograma de actividades, Mac se habia reido entregandole su telefono habian elegido las mismas actividades, finalmente habian llegado a Dubai, habian tomado su tercer avion,Stella se veia un poco cansada.

"Duerme".

"No puedo"

"Duerme"le repitio Mac.

"Voy a tratar".habian tomado un cuarto avion hasta las Maldivas,ambos estaban agotados,el cambio de horario y la falta de sueno, los habia golpeado,finalmente llegaron a su hotel se registraron.

"Esto es precioso"dijo Stella sonriendo."Que hora es?".

"Son las tres de la tarde".

"Me muero de sueno".

"Vamos a descansar,son muchas horas sin sueno".

"Que nos levanten para la cena".

"Si nos despertamos, nos despertamos,si no no".

"Esta bien quejon,te voy a dejar dormir".

"No me quejo,quiero que descances".

"Esta bien,como llegamos a la habitacion?".Mac bostezo,Stella le sonrio,"Necesitas dormir".

"Necesitamos,ese pequeno bote nos lleva".Stella y Mac subieron al bote al llegar a la cabana Stella bajo primero, el hombre que los llevaba la ayudo con su maleta,Mac entro minutos mas tardes empapado con su maleta mojada,Stella le sonrio,"Que te paso?".

"Olvidalo",el hombre lo miro preocupado,"No se preocupe ha sido mi culpa"Mac le entrego la propina,su maleta chorreaba agua, el buscaba en sus bolsillos, el hombre se marcho.

"Tengo tu celular y tu pasaporte"dijo Stella,Mac respiro aliviado,el caminaba torpemente por la habitacion"No te golpeaste?"Stella acaricio su brazo"Estas bien?".

"Avergonzado,pero bien".Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac.

"No seas tonto".

"Arruine el momento"Mac abrio su maleta"Todo esta mojado".

"Ponlo a secar y quitate esa ropa mojada".

"No tengo nada seco".Stella fue al bano,regreso con una toalla,se la entrego a Mac,el arqueo la mirada.

"No necesitas nada para dormir"Mac sonrio.

"Me quieres desnudo?"Stella se acerco a Mac,le susurro en el oido.

"Completamente".Mac sonrio se quito su franela,Stella tomo la toalla le seco el pecho lo beso"Esta salado".

"Me cai en el mar recuerdas"Stella sonrio.

"Ve y date un bano".

"Hey".

"Quiero cambiarme"Mac beso a Stella.

"No voy a tardar".Stella sonrio,Mac fue al bano a tomar su ducha,Stella abrio su maleta y saco un pequeno babydoy de encaje blanco se abria con cintos en la parte delantera, queria hacerle facil su trabajo a Mac,se lo puso, solto el mosquitero que cubria la cama,la habitacion era muy romantica se podia ver el mar desde la cama,el techo era de vidrio,a su derecha podia observar a Mac en la ducha,ella se acosto en la cama se giro a su lado derecho,observaba a Mac banandose,no se habia dado cuenta de lo agotada que estaba, se durmio profundamente, Mac salio de la ducha observo a Stella dormida, acomodo su ropa, se quito la toalla y se acosto a su lado.

xxxxx

"Me duele mucho"dijo Stella llorando,el hombre le mostro una inyectadora.

"Esto te va ayudar".

"Llevame con Mac".

"Eso no es posible"el hombre trato de inyectar a Stella,ella lo golpeo,el la golpeo"Va hacer peor para ti, si te sigues resistiendo".

"Me quieres drogada para violarme".

"Tu decides como lo quieres, igual lo voy a conseguir".

"Llevame a un medico,necesito un medico".Stella lloraba.

"Soy medico,dejate inyectar,es para ayudarte".

"No!"el hombre cacheteo a Stella,ella lo golpeo"No!"el la volvio a golpear"Ayudame Mac"el hombre la volvio a golpear,Stella lo miro con rabia"Te va a matar y yo lo voy a ver"el hombre miro asustado a Stella"Por cada golpe que me des Mac va a poner una bala en tu cuerpo".

"Por ser policia"el hombre rio.

"No es marine"el hombre retrocedio"Sabemos que tu padre estaba en el ejercito,sabemos que te golpeaba,recuerda esos golpes porque Mac te va a golpear igual, no va a tener piedad".

"Mientes".

"Mac Taylor".el hombre la miro fijamente"Investiga quien te va a matar".


	4. Chapter 4

4

xxxxx

Mac abrió la cartera de Stella,suspiro,Don lo observo,Mac saco de la cartera de Stella una foto de ellos,en la foto Mac besaba la mejilla de Stella,mientras ella le sonreía a la cámara,se observaba el mar debajo de ellos,"Donde la tomaron?"Don interrumpió los pensamientos de Mac.

"Maldivas".

"Maldivas?".

"Hace cinco meses".

"No sabia que ustedes".

"Nadie sabia".Maclevanto la mirada,vio a Adam y a Hawkes entrando al laboratorio.

xxxxx

Stella despertó era de noche observo a Mac a su lado,el dormía,ella lo detallaba, el se veía relajado,Mac se estiro un poco en la cama,Stella sonrió,observo el techo de la habitación podía ver las estrellas,observo de nuevo a Mac,el la observaba a ella,le sonrió,Stella acaricio su brazo,Mac se giro sobre ella,la beso,acaricio su vientre,la miro fijamente,ella le sonrió, el la beso, soltó una de las cintas del babydoll,le sonrió,Mac descubrió sus pechos,los beso se estaba tomando su tiempo,empezó a bajar por su cuerpo hasta que se topo con sus panties,Mac beso el vientre de Stella,le quito sus panties,Stella brinco cuando sintió a Mac besando su sexo,Mac regreso a sus labios,Stella gemía,los beso"Te amo".

xxxxx

"Boss".dijo Adam al entrar.

"Mac"dijo Hawkes,Mac les sonrio"Jo nos envio".

"Gracias".

"Boss, es Stell".Mac palmeo el hombro de Adam"La vamos a encontrar".

"Hay que procesar su casa debió haberla seguido"Mac paso su mano por su rostro"Hay que trazar los sitios donde Stella estuvo a lo mejor alguien lo vio".

"Mac no estas pensando con claridad"dijo Hawkes preocupado"Debemos preocuparnos por lo que tenemos aquí,hay que procesar su vehiculo".Horacio entro al laboratorio.

"Vaya la caballeria"Estrecho la mano de Hawkes,palmeo el hombro de Adam,Hawkes tomo una carpeta la leía.

"Que quizo decir con carga preciada?"dijo Don,Mac se quito los guantes,bajo la mirada,tomo su celular y se lo entrego a Don,el miro fijamente a Mac.

"Esto es correcto?"dijo Hawkes.

"Es correcto,estamos esperando un hijo"dijo Mac.

"Esto no esta bien"dijo Adam.

xxxxx

"Te voy a comprar una hamaca"Stella sonrió,Mac caminaba por su patio.

"Se lo mucho que te gustan las hamacas".Mac la abrazo,la beso"Te extrane"Mac trato de soltar la blusa de Stella.

"No,puedo"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Tu periodo?".

"No"Mac la miro extranado"Quiero hablar".

"Perdoname, es que"Stella lo beso.

"Haz estado ocupado".

"Lo siento, es difícil reunir fondos toma mas tiempo del que pensé y requiere mas trabajo".

"Pon un kiosco de limonada"Mac arqueo la mirada"Que vas hacer después que lo termines?".

"No he pensado aun en eso".

"No lo has hecho?No quiero tener una relación en la que nos vemos dos veces al ano".

"Lo siento,se que debí venir hace un mes,pero no ha sido facil".Stella miro molesta a Mac,fue a la cocina, el la siguio"Stella no he viajado hasta aquí para pelear".

"No quieres dejar NewYork?".

"No he pensado en esa posibilidad".

"Entonces, que diablos estamos haciendo?".

"Stella!"Mac dijo molesto,Stella limpio las lágrimas de su mejilla"Que tienes?".

"Entiendo,si no cambiaste tu vida por Peyton,por que lo vas hacer por mi?".

"Stella nunca compares"Stella retrocedió asustada.

"Claro la amas".

"No, te amo,no deje New York por ti"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Querias que viniera para pelear?Para terminar?".Stella tomo su cartera contrariada,Mac la detuvo"Te pedí sinceridad".

"Mac estoy retrazada".

"Te vas a trabajar ahora?No me vas a dejar asi".Mac la tomo por su brazo"Tenemos que hablar".

"No Mac"Mac la apretó mas"Embarazada,estoy embarazada".Mac la abrazo,no la soltaba,se quedaron un momento abrazados en la cocina,Mac parecía estar procesando lo que Stella le había dicho,Mac beso su cuello,luego su mejilla,se refugio en sus labios,Stella trataba de leer sus ojos,Macla miro fijamente y le sonrió.

"Te amo lo sabes"Stella sonrio"Debes tener casi dos meses".Stella asentó con su cabeza"No me lo dijiste antes por"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No quería hacerlo por teléfono, ni vídeo conferencia,quería decírtelo en persona,esto es grande".Mac sonrió.

"Te vas a ver tan linda"Stella sonreia"Me imagino que estamos de reposo,debo preocuparme?".

"Placenta previa, no puedo tener relaciones".

"Tu medico dijo reposo".

"Si dijo reposo".

"No se refiere solo al sexo".

"Mac me estoy cuidando, no estoy en el campo".Mac abrazo mas a Stella.

"Vamos hacer padres"Stella sonrió.

xxxxx

Adam miraba unas fotos"Que esta mal?"dijo Mac.

"Stella no es desordenada"Mac arqueo la mirada "Por que están estos recibos en el piso de su carro?".Mac busco los recibos.

"Un cafe"Mac los hojeaba"Ropa,mercado,no entiendo,son los mismos lugares,siempre iba a los mismos sitios".

"Sintio que la observaban en esos lugares?"dijo Hawkes.

"Deberiamos trazar las tiendas en el mapa"dijo Horacio.

"Tiene que haber comprado?"dijo Adam,Mac arqueo la mirada"Si la seguía,debió haber ordenado en la cafeteria".

"En el recibo de Stella esta el día y la hora"Mac le entrego el recibo a Don"Verefica con los encargados quienes compraron después que Stella a lo mejor hay coincidencia".

"Voy por Peterson"dijo Don"No soy nadie aqui".

xxxxx

"Tengo que detener el sangrado,dejate inyectar,vas abortar si seguimos esperando".

"Como se que no me vas a lastimar?"

"Vas a morir si no lo detengo, lo vas a perder".

"Llevame con Mac,Que vas hacer conmigo?".el hombre tomo el brazo de Stella,le enseno el frasco.

"Eres lista,sabes para que es?".

"Es para evitar abortos".

"Bien dejate inyectar".el hombre vació parte del contenido del frasco en una inyección,tomo el brazo de Stella,la inyecto,Stella lloraba

"Debe estar muerta".el hombre tomo un pequeño aparato le aplico un poco de gel.

"Descubre tu vientre"Stella subió un poco su blusa,soltó su pantalón,el hombre paso el aparato por el vientre de Stella,ella escucho el corazón de la bebe,respiro aliviada"Su ritmo cardiaco no esta mal".

"Tengo que ir a un medico".

"Soy medico".

"No tienes lo necesario para atenderme".

"Colabora ya te lo he dicho".

"Cuando mi bebe este bien voy a colaborar, antes no".El hombre remango sus mangas

"Quieres que te ensene por las malas?".

"Piensa en Mac,estoy contando"el hombre observo fijamente a Stella"Cuando ella este bien,cuando este segura que no le va a pasar nada,colaboro".

"No estas en posición de exigir nada".

"Cero, son los criminales que se le han escapado a Mac".

"Es imposible".

"Ya te lo dije investiga,soy la única que puede evitar que te mate".

"Que te hace pensar que me va a encontrar?"Stella sonrió.

"Mac ya debe tener a nuestro equipo en mi caso,debe tener a los mejores investigadores detrás de ti, te va a encontrar".El hombre caminaba nervioso por la habitacion"Somos tu seguro"el hombre salio nervioso de la habitación.

xxxxx

Stella observaba a Mac dormir,el sonreía dormido,Stella se incorporo un poco en la cama podía escuchar el mar,se levanto y fue al baño regreso con una bata,Mac le sonrió al verla,ella le sonrio"Que linda sonrisa"Mac sonrió mas"Nunca la había visto antes".

"No habíamos hecho el amor".Stella se sentó en la cama,Mac la beso.

"Asi que es la sonrisa para tus amantes"Mac sonrió mas.

"No, solo para ti".

"Mentiroso".

"Bonitos buenos dias Stell,diciendome mentiroso tan temprano"Stella abrazo a Mac.

"Como te doy los buenos días?".

"Solo tres cosas"Stella arqueo la mirada"Sexo,una ducha juntos y desayuno".

"Aun tenemos un problema que resolver"Mac arqueo la mirada"Tu ropa".

"Hoy no vamos a salir de aqui".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Viste la hamaca, la cama que esta afuera,la piscina y el mar quiero hacerlo ahi".

"Mac Taylor vas a estar desnudo por ahi".

"Vamos".

"No conocía esa faceta tuya".Stella se levanto fue a su maleta y saco un pareo,regreso a la cama,se lo entrego a Mac"Resolvi lo de tu ropa"Mac sonrió.

"Yo quería andar en el traje de Adam,Que es esto?".

"Un pareo,te lo pones en la cintura y listo".

"No se como hacerlo".Stella se levanto estiro el pareo,Mac se levanto de la cama,Stella le puso el pareo,lo beso"Bonito atuendo".

"Me quedan bien las flores".Mac beso a Stella"Banate conmigo"Stella sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

5

xxxxx

Mac,Horacio y el equipo deStella procesaban su vehículo,Adam y Hawkes analizaban los vídeos,Don había recuperado varias cintas de vigilancia con Peterson,Mac tomo una caja de regalo que había en el carro de Stella, Horacio lo miro extrañado,el la empezó abrir"Mac"dijo Horacio preocupado,Mac le enseno la tarjeta de la caja a Horacio"Para Mac".

"No deberias".

"Por favor".Horacio asentó con su cabeza,Mac abrió la caja,tomo el pequeño mono de bebe rosado que había en la caja,Mac suspiro,"La bebe de papa".

"No lo sabias?"dijo Horacio preocupado.

"No"Mac acomodaba el mono dentro de la caja"Stella,no quería saber el sexo a la doctora se le escapo en su ultima consulta".

"No vamos a descansar hasta encontrarla".

"Mi hija no tiene tiempo, se le esta acabando el tiempo".

"Stella es lista Mac, va a encontrar la manera".uno de los técnicos le entrego una carpeta a Mac,Adam entro corriendo a garaje.

"Boss,Grabaron el accidente".Mac miro atento a Adam.

"Transito?".

"Ellos lo grabaron pero no se podía ver la placa,pero si de uno de los vehículos cercanos, la mejor parte, el dueño del vehículo, estaba grabando,Peterson fue por el"Adam salia del garaje con Mac y Horacio,ellos llegaron a la sala de video"Tenemos el tipo de vehículo y si tenemos la licencia lo tenemos".

"Mac"dijo Hawkes"La estaban siguiendo, la calidad del vídeo no es buena pero se observa a la misma persona en la cafetería y la lavandería,"Hawkes le ensenaba un vídeo a Mac"En la lavandería, la cajera lo saludo como si lo conociera,Don ya fue por ella".

"Lo tenemos"dijo Horacio.

xxxxx

"Mac"el le dio una mirada a Stella lo dos estaban acostados en su cama"Sinceridad"El arqueo la mirada"Que sientes?Que piensas?".Mac se giro hacia Stella.

"Que pensaste cuando lo supiste?".

"Que va a decir Mac?"el sonrió.

"No, lo primero que pensaste".

"Me costo creerlo,estoy feliz y asustada".Mac acaricio el vientre de Stella.

"No lo creo"Stella arqueo la mirada"No puedo creer que soy tan afortunado"Stella cubrió su rostro y empezó a llorar"Hey"Mac la abrazo.

"Perdoname son las hormonas".

"Quiero una nina"Stella le sonrió a Mac"Quiero que sea igual a ti"Stella abrazo a Mac.

"Y si es un niño?".

"Igual a ti"

"Alexander Piers"Mac arqueo la mirada"Fue el primero a mis 22 anos,quiero que sepas todo de mi".

"No insistas con eso".

"Quiero que sepas todo de mi".

"Stella no vas a saber todo de mi"Stella miro fijamente a Mac"Hay cosas de las que me averguenzo,seguro que tu tambien".

"Vamos a tener un hijo deberíamos compartir todo".

"No creo que sea buena idea".

"Oh por favor que tan horrible puede ser".

"14 anos Elizabeth Morris,fui torpe y desconsiderado,me acosté con ella en una fiesta, al día siguiente me acosté con su amiga porque tenia grandes pechos"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Mac!".

"Hay cosas que uno se debe guardar".

"La dejaste por tener pechos pequeños,que desconsiderado".

"Stell tenia 14 anos y no pensaba con mi cabeza".

"Seguiste con su amiga".

"No quieres saber".

"Volviste con Elizabeth?".

"Surfeaba entre las dos"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Y otras dos chicas mas".

"Como termino ese asunto?".Mac sonrió.

"Mama se entero y le dijo a papa".

"Uy".

"Uy,vaya uy,digamos que me enseno a respetar a las mujeres".Mac sonrio"La encontré hace tres meses"Stella arqueo la mirada"Elizabeth estaba en NewYork,visitando a su hijo que esta en la universidad".Stella miro fijamente a Mac.

"No te odia?".

"Stella, papa me hizo pedirle disculpas,el tenia razon".

"Te gusto verla?"Mac le sonrió a Stella.

"Nos sentamos a tomar un café conversamos durante horas"Mac beso a Stella"Me recordó de que se trata la vida"Stella arqueo la mirada"Dar las gracias por lo que tienes,tratar de ser cada día una mejor persona y continuar a pesar de las dificultades".

"Estas cerrando un capitulo con el muro"

"Tal vez"Mac abrazo a Stella"De lo que estoy seguro, es que estoy comenzando uno nuevo contigo".

"No tienes miedo?".

"Mucho,pero me encanta sentirlo".

"Si sigo con problemas, no voy a poder viajar".

"Stell no los voy arriesgar, vamos a ver como van las cosas, no se como voy hacer, quiero cuidarte".

"Tienes un compromiso Mac,terminalo y te mudas conmigo".

"Lo hare".

"Estoy asustada"Mac arqueo la mirada"VIH".

"Stella superaste eso".

"Mac y si".Mac cubrió la boca de Stella.

"Nada,esta bien,nuestro bebe esta bien"Mac descubrió la boca de Stella, la beso"Dilo".

"Esta bien".Mac la miro fijamente"Nuestro bebe esta bien".

"Dubai?"Stella arqueo la mirada"Te embarace en Dubai?".

"Te embarace?Me embarace en Maldivas".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"La hamaca?".

"Mac cuando te cuidaste?".

"En ningún momento,supuse que tu".

"No me preguntaste, no te intereso el asunto".

"Mi boca estaba ocupada"Stella golpeo el hombro de Mac,el sonrió,la abrazo"Me alegra no haberme cuidado".

"Estas feliz?".

"No tienes idea de cuanto".

xxxxx

El hombre tomo a Stella por su brazo la arrastro por el piso,ella trataba de proteger su vientre"Que te pasa?Levantate".Stella seguía acurrucada"Diablos,Que pasa?"el se agacho al lado de Stella,palmeo su mejilla,Stella apenas se movió,el tomo un balde de agua,se lo vació a Stella encima,ella se movió,el se agacho a su lado para escucharla.

"La estoy perdiendo"murmuro Stella.


	6. Chapter 6

6

xxxxx

"Es Jack"dijo la mujer.

"Esta segura?"dijo Don.

"Si,estoy segura,es Jack Wilbers".

"Gracias"Don salio de la sala de interrogatorios.

"Jack Wilbers"dijo Mac,mostrándole una carpeta.

"Ella lo confirmo".

"Tengo su direccion"dijo Mac"Vamos"Don,Horacio,Mac y Hawkes salieron a la dirección.

xxxxx

Mac le sonrió a Stella estaban acostados en la hamaca"Como conociste a Claire?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Nunca me lo contaste".

"En el Luvre".

"Paris?"

"Estaba de permiso,la vi y la empecé a seguir por el museo,tenia mi uniforme".

"Te dio problemas tu uniforme?".

"Cuando me acerque a ella, me dijo te equivocaste este no es el Moulin Rouge, aquí no hay mujerzuelas".

"Que le dijiste?".

"Le dije que estaba en el lugar correcto,que no buscaba mujeres de la mala vida,buscaba cultura y educación,aunque estaba dudando que fuera el lugar correcto, me pidió disculpas".

"Que paso después?".

"La hice mi mujer,ella estaba asentada en París,regreso conmigo a Chicago".

"Que le hiciste?".

"La embruje"Stella sonrió.

"Eso pretendes hacer conmigo?Embrujarme".

"Se me esta haciendo dificil"Stella sonrió.

"Estoy embrujada en que no te he complacido"

"Regresa a New York"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

xxxxx

El hombre tomo a Stella por el brazo,ella empezó a pelear,"No tiene caso,igual lo voy a lograr"Stella lo golpeaba desesperada.

"La vas a matar,no lastimes a mi bebe".Stella lo pateo, el hombre la golpeo,trataba de subirla en una mesa,ella lo pateo en los testículos y salio corriendo,el la tomo por su cabello"No la lastimes".

"No puedes hacer nada por ella,es mejor que colabores,va hacer mejor para ti".Stella luchaba,el hombre la golpeo,la llevo a la mesa,la acostó y comenzo amarrar sus piernas a las patas de la mesa"Lo vas a disfrutar".

xxxxx

Mac,Don,Hawkes, Horacio y el equipo de Stella entraron en la casa de Jack, la revisaron toda,Mac tomo su radio"Adam,no hay nada".

"Boss hay otra propiedad al nombre de la madre de Jack, a dos cuadras de ahi".

"Dame la direccion".

xxxxx

"No quiero".

"Mac!".

"Stella, no quiero"

"Mac se que estas sensible"Stella y Mac hablaban por telefono"Quiero participar en este caso".

"He dicho que no".

"Por que te pido permiso?No eres mi dueno".

"Si mal no recuerdo, soy copropietario de la persona que crece dentro de ti,he dicho que no".

"Vete al diablo".

"Vete al diablo?"Mac dijo molesto"No te voy a permitir que arriesgues a mi hijo".

"Mac no voy a trabajar en el campo,quiero ayudar va hacer mi ultimo caso".

"Tu ultimo caso?".

"Si, voy a renunciar, se que quieres volver a trabajar,yo quiero quedarme en casa con nuestro bebe".

"Vas a volver a New York?".

"Si,se que quieres trabajar, así me lo niegues, se que quieres hacerlo y esto de vivir separados".

"Hoy es la ceremonia al terminar voy contigo".

"No, este no es mi lugar,mi lugar es a tu lado en New York".

"Asi que tu ultimo caso".

"Si".

"Lo prometes".

"Es el ultimo Mac".

"No te quiero en el campo,no quiero que te arriesgues".

"No lo hare".

"Esta bien,el ultimo".

"Nunca lo vuelvas a decir".

"Decir que?".

"Copropietario,eres su padre".

"Disculpame, no lo voy a volver hacer".

"Suerte amor".

"Gracias,por favor Stell cuidate".

"Lo hare".

xxxxx

El hombre amarro a Stella a la mesa comenzo a cortar su ropa,Stella lloraba,"Mi bebe".

"Callate".

"Te va a matar".

"Bla,bla,bla, no lo veo aqui".

"Le voy a decir que no te mate".

"Vaya,gracias,aunque creo que primero me tiene que encontrar".

"Le voy a decir que te pongan en una celda donde te violen todos los días, así como lo hacia tu padre".

"Callate".

"Seguro que lo hacia,van hacer fila para tomar tu asqueroso trasero".

"Maldita perra".

"Maricon".

"Ya te voy a ensenar".el hombre corto el pantalón de Stella,ella gritaba,Mac y el equipo llegaron a la casa.

xxxxx

Stella se acostó en la cama,trataba de ajustar su pantalón Mac la observaba, ella suspiro fustrada "Creo que se esta haciendo notar"Stella miro molesta a Mac.

"Estoy gorda y caderona".

"Estas hermosa".

"Si claro"Mac la abrazo.

"Tonta"Stella golpeo su hombro.

"Tonta?".

"Estas radiante Stell".

"Radiante?Gorda"Stella se quito el pantalón,busco en el closet otro,Mac la abrazo por detrás.

"Te deseo".Stella sonrió.

"No podemos".

"Lo se,pero no dejo de desearte"Stella sonrió mas.

"Te parezco sexy?".

"Tienes pechos grandes"Stella golpeo el hombro de Mac,el sonrio"Dejame jugar con ellos".

"No!"Stella trataba desafarce de Mac,el la abrazaba.

"No?Si".

"Me muero de ganas pero no puedo,le puede hacer daño al bebe".

"Hay otras formas".

"Otras formas?"Stella dijo seria,puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"De generar placer,he estado leyendo".Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"Haz estado leyendo?Que leíste?".

"Cinco libros sobre el embarazo".

"Cinco?"

"No he dormido mucho".

"Estas nervioso?".

"No, emocionado quiero complacerte en todo"Stella sonrió,saco un mono del closet y se lo puso.

"Vamos"Mac la miro extrañado,subieron al carro,llegaron al consultorio del medico de Stella.

"Te sientes Mal?"Mac dijo preocupado.

"No, quiero hablar con mi doctora"Stella entro por un momento a la oficina de su doctora,ella hizo pasar a Mac,Stella se acostó en una camilla,le sonrió a Mac,el la miro preocupado.

"Te sientes mal?Tu consulta es en dos dias".

"No,no quiero esperar mas,quiero que veas al bebe".la doctora le indico a Mac donde debía sentarse el tomo la mano de Stella,la doctora puso un poco de gel en el vientre de Stella,Mac sonrió al ver una imagen clara del bebe,el beso a Stella "Te amo".

Mac y Stella caminaban hacia el carro,Mac le sonrió "Stell" ella se giro hacia el, le sonrió."Casemonos".

"No quieres, no te sientas presionado".Mac sonrió,se apoyo del capot del carro.

"Casate conmigo".

"Mac no lo necesitamos".Mac abrazo a Stella la beso.

"Casate conmigo".

"Tu dijiste".

"Stell".

"No te entiendo".

"Quiero ser tu dueno".

"Ya lo eres".

"Quiero el titulo".

"De que se trata esto?Te sientes inseguro?".

"No,es imposible,parte de mi crece dentro de ti,estamos formando una familia, te has dado cuenta de eso,quiero hacerlo bien".

"Es por el bebe?".

"No, te amo".

"Es mi única familia Mac"El beso a Stella le sonrió.

"Casate conmigo".

"Si,Mac"Stella lo beso"Me embrujaste,ya he aceptado todo".


	7. Chapter 7

7

xxxxx

"Te voy a ensenar".el hombre soltó su pantalón.

"Mac!"el entro a la habitación y disparo.

xxxxx

Stella se devoraba un helado de chocolate,Mac la observaba mientras leía el periódico,ella tenia el pote de helado sobre su vientre lamia la cuchara"Queda algo?"Mac dijo con una sonrisa.

"No".Stella sonrió,tomo la mano de Mac y la puso sobre su vientre,el sonrió,dejo el periódico a un lado.

"Como se va a llamar?".

"Si es niño Mac".

"No"

"No?".Stella lo miro extranada"No quieres que se llame Mac?".

"No,no quiero que tenga mi nombre".

"Es el de tu padre, quiero llamarlo como tu padre"Mac sonrió.

"McCanna".

"Si".

"Pero es niña"

"Que te hace decir que es niña?".

"Lo siento".

"Tu lo eliges".

"Yo?".Mac puso su mano sobre el vientre de Stella.

"Vamos a pedirle su opinion"Stella sonrio"Asi no nos puede reclamar en el futuro".

"Jane"Mac sacudió su cabeza"No hizo nada"Stella sonrio"Isabel,nada"Mac le dio una mirada a Stella,ella se reia"Esto esta dificil".

xxxxx

Jo acaricio el brazo de Mac,el observaba como atendían a Stella por la ventana,"Como esta?"Mac le dio una mirada.

"Viva".

"Se va a poner bien Mac"el estaba en guardacamisa"Tu camisa?"

"La tiene Stella,estaba desnuda Jo".

"La salvaste Mac"el bajo la mirada"Por que no estas adentro?".

"Me golpea, no se dejo atender por ningún medico".

"Va a estar bien Mac".

"Fue difícil que la atendieran,solo Hawkes,es el unico".

"Sabe que es medico esta protegiendo a su bebe,confía en el,tu arma?".

"Estan investigando".

"Puedo procesar a Stella?".

"Ayuda a Hawkes".

"Voy ayudarla a limpiarse,después entras a verla".Jo entro en la habitación,Horacio se acerco a Mac,palmeo su hombro,Jo cerro la cortina.

"Que determinaron?"Mac le dijo a Horacio.

"Un tiro limpio".Mac mordió su labio inferior"Es lo que fue,un tiro limpio".Mac paso su mano por su rostro.

xxxxx

Jo entro en la habitación,Stella le dio una mirada"Recuerdas a Jo?"dijo Hawkes."Te tiene que procesar Stella".

"No quiero que me toquen".

"Stell".dijo Hawkes.

"No quiero!".Mac entro en la habitación,se trato de acercar a Stella.

"Alejate!"grito Stella furiosa,Mac la miro sorprendido,trato de acercarse,Stella se encogía mas en la cama,Jo tomo el brazo de Mac,lo detuvo.

"Quiero ayudarte a bañarte,quieres bañarte?"dijo Jo.

"Mi bebe?".

"Esta bien, no le va hacer daño que te bañes,te vas a relajar le va hacer bien".

"No se mueve"dijo Stella acariciando su vientre.

"Hazle una ecografia"Mac dijo mirando a Hawkes.

"Hazla tu Mac"dijo Jo"Ponte una bata y hazla tu,Hawkes te va ayudar".Mac se puso la bata.

"Voy por el equipo"dijo Hawkes saliendo de la habitación,Jo se acerco a Stella,ella la miraba como estudiandola.

"Cuando estaba embarazada de Tyler tuve un accidente con mi carro, no se movió por varios dias".

"El esta bien?"pregunto Stella,Jo sonrió,tomo la mano de Stella,comenzo a procesarla.

"Es un galan"Stella sonrio"Tus unas están rotas,las voy a cortar,esta bien?"Stella asentó con su cabeza"No te preocupes esta bien,cuando nos estresamos,ellos lo sienten"Jo contaba las unas de Stella,ella trato de quitarle su mano"Como la vas a llamar?".

"Sophie".

"Es lindo,ya tienes su habitación lista?".

"Faltan algunas cosas"Hawkes regreso con el equipo.

"Siempre falta, siempre se nos olvida algo",Jo habia terminado de procesar las manos de Stella,le entrego las muestras a Mac,el las guardo.

"Vamos a levantar esto un poco"Jo trato de levantar la bata de Stella.

"No"grito Stella,se cubrió.

"Subela tu"dijo Jo"Pero necesitamos ver a la bebe"Stella suspiro.

"No quiero que me vean".

"Bien,Hawkes baja la luz"el bajo la luz y encendió el equipo"Todos vamos a ver la pantalla,queremos ver a tu hija".Stella levanto su bata,estaba llena de morados,Mac mordió su labio inferior,Jo apretó su brazo puso un poco de gel sobre el vientre de Stella,Mac le dio una mirada a Hawkes,el tomo el ecografo y lo coloco en el vientre de Stella,Mac tomo el aparato de la mano de Hawkes,Stella cerro los ojos empezó a llorar,Mac acaricio su pelo.

"No llores, mirala".Stella veía la imagen de la bebe en el monitor,ella chupaba su dedo"Esta bien Stell".

"No la siento".

"Hablale Mac,eres su papa seguro te obedece".dijo Jo.

"Sophie!"Stella brinco,sonrió.

"Me pateo".Mac beso la mejilla de Stella,cuando iba besarla en los labios, ella se aparto"No,estoy sucia".

"Nunca"Mac tomo la mano de Stella"Estas heridas te las hiciste defendiendo a nuestra hija,protegiendola".

"Ese hombre asqueroso"Stella arrugo la cara.

"Lo mate".dijo Mac"Lo mate, no te puede hacer dano".

"Igual estoy sucia".Mac cargo a Stella,ella empezó a patearlo desesperada.

"Mac!"grito Jo,Stella mordió a Mac.

"No intervengas".Mac le grito a Jo"Hawkes abre la ducha".El obedeció a Mac.

"Mi bebe".grito Stella"Ayudenme".Jo trato de intervenir Hawkes la detuvo.

"Soy copropietario"le grito Mac a Stella,entrando en la ducha con ella,Stella seguía llorando,Jo se puso a llorar al escuchar como Stella lloraba,Hawkes la abrazo,Mac mantenía a Stella bajo el agua,ella se fue calmando,Mac le quito la bata con cuidado,poco a poco,a medida que la iba jabonando,el beso su mejilla,"Te amo".Stella lo miro fijamente.

"No lo vuelvas a decir"Mac arqueo la mirada"Eres su padre".

"Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer".

"Mac llevame a casa".

"En cuanto te den de alta,nos vamos a New York".


	8. Chapter 8

8

xxxxx

Mac trato de acariciar el pelo de Stella,ella se aparto"Estoy bien"Stella se acomodo mas en la cama,Mac tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de su cama.

"Que pasa aquí?"dijo Mac molesto,Stella lo miro con rabia.

"Que pasa aquí?Todavía me lo preguntas,abusaron de mi!".

"Stella no".

"No que"dijo Stella con rabia,Mac respiro profundo,tomo la mano de Stella la beso.

"No abusaron de ti".

"Ahora resultaste mentiroso".

"Que?".

"Se perfectamente lo que paso".

"No lo sabes".Mac busco una carpeta se la entrego a Stella,ella la leyó,miro a Mac sorprendida.

"Las alteraste?".

"No"Mac dijo sorprendido"Yo no las procese"Mac trato de abrazar a Stella,ella se aparto.

"No me toques".

"No te estoy mintiendo".

"Vete de aqui"Stella dijo llorando"No digas que no se lo que paso, lo que senti".

"Stella por favor".Mac dijo asustado trato de abrazarla.

"Alejate".

"Tranquilizate".

"Tranquilizate!Vete de aquí!".Mac se apoyo en la puerta de la habitación.

"Nunca te he hecho daño,nunca lo haría,ustedes son todo para mi".

"No digas que miento".

"Stell,te amo".Stella miro fijamente a Mac"Perdoname si te moleste,tienes razón me equivoque".

"No me trates como loca".Mac tomo su chaqueta,se la puso"Ahora no me vas hablar".

"No tiene caso"Mac dijo molesto"Diga lo que diga, no vas a estar de acuerdo, me estoy cansando Stella, no todo puede ser una discusión y menos en tu estado, le hace daño a mi hija".

"Antes de acusarme de mentir deberías pensarlo".

"Lee el informe,lee quien lo firmo"El timbre sono"Esta noche no voy a dormir en el sofá, si no en nuestra cama contigo".Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"Mac!".

"Se me acabo la paciencia".Mac salio de la habitación.

xxxxx

"Renuncio"Sinclair miro sorprendido a Mac.

"Mac"dijo Jo.

"No tengo porque aguantar esto,después de lo que paso Stella, no la voy a someter a interrogatorios".

"Hay muchas preguntas sin responder".dijo Sinclair.

"Vete al diablo".

"Mac calmate".dijo Jo preocupada.

"Calmate,como diablos quieres que me calme?".

"Es el procedimiento Mac"dijo Sinclair"No puedes evitar que hablemos con Stella".

"Al diablo el procedimiento".

"Mac,no soy tu enemigo"dijo Sinclair"Esto se tiene que aclarar, no la puedes aislar del mundo,destruiste evidencia".Mac se rio sarcástico,Jo se asusto parecía que Mac iba a brincar en cualquier momento sobre Sinclair.

"Evidencia!".grito Mac furioso"No voy a dejar que toquen a mi mujer,cuando Stella quiera declarar lo hara,antes no".

"Fue un tiro limpio?"dijo Sinclair.

"De que me acusas?".

"Lo ejecutaste?".

"Piensa lo que quieras".

"Necesito tu declaracion".Mac miraba fijamente a Sinclair.

"Vete al diablo!".

"Taylor!".

"Mac"dijo Jo.

"No tengo porque soportar esto"Mac salio de su oficina.

xxxxx

Mac miraba el cuerpo deJack,estaba en la morgue Horacio se acerco a Mac,el tomo el brazo de Jack,tenia una mordida,Mac suspiro,Horacio lo miro intrigado"Penso que iba morir"Mac sacudió su cabeza.

"No entiendo".dijo Horacio.

"Stella pensó que iba a morir".

"Llegamos a tiempo".

"Lo hicimos?"dijo Mac"Realmente lo hicimos?".

"Estoy seguro"Mac miro fijamente a Horacio.

"No hicimos test de violacion".

"A ella no, a el si"Horacio palmeo el hombro de Mac"No la violo".

"Su comportamiento indica lo contrario".

"Esta embarazada se siente vulnerable,no sabemos si se desmayo,ella cree que paso".

"Como la voy a tranquilizar?".

"Matandolo fue un buen inicio"Mac bajo la mirada"Un tiro limpio".

"Realmente lo fue?"Horacio miro fijamente a Mac"Levanto sus manos y dijo no".

"Yo no lo vi,no lo escuche"Mac miro sorprendido a Horacio"Lo que vi fue a una bestia tratando de abusar de una mujer embarazada,fue un tiro limpio Mac, de eso no tengas dudas, no pierdas tu sueno por eso, lo importante aquí es que Stella se recupere".

"Voy a llevarla a NewYork".

"Me parece lo mejor".

xxxxx

Mac se sentó en la azotea,ultimamente había sido su lugar de escape,entre las acusaciones de Sinclair y la mirada de Stella,a veces era el mejor lugar para estar,saco un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que escondía en la azotea lo encendió y empezó a fumar,tratando de calmar sus nervios,esta vez las acusaciones de Sinclair eran ciertas,lo habia ejecutado, el había dudado por un instante confesar pero Horacio le había recordado que no era el único involucrado,ambos habian disparado la bala de Mac habia acertado en el blanco pero la intensión era la misma,Mac suspiro"Oh no, eso no"Mac escucho a Jo"Hace frió aqui".Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Jo.

"Parece que ya no me puedo esconder a pecar".

"Debe pasar algo muy malo para que fumes".Mac le sonrió sarcástico a Jo,ella le quito el cigarro a Mac,fumo un poco,le devolvió el cigarrillo,Mac sonrio"Como esta?".

"No se".

"No sabes?Deja que te acerques?".

"Solo para proveerle lo que necesite"Jo miro sorprendida a Mac"Duermo en mi sofá,no deja que duerma con ella".

"Han hablado de esto?".

"La única forma en que me dice algo,es cuando la molesto".

"La haz presionado?".

"Si".

"Cambia de tecnica"Mac arqueo la mirada"Vas a poner una silla al lado de su cama y vas a dormir ahí,tomando su mano,no te abrigues".

"Lastima?".

"Proteccion,va a tratar de protegerte,de cuidarte".

"No había pensado en eso".

"Ustedes solo buscan imponer"Mac miro sorprendido a Jo.

"Si no resulta?".

"Te vas a enfermar".

"Para que me cuide?".

"Mostrarte débil y necesitado".Mac le ofreció un cigarrillo a Jo,ella tomo el que el fumaba,fumo un poco y se lo devolvio"Si te invita a dormir con ella,solo tomas su mano,no la presiones,ella te va a buscar".

"Gracias".

"Otro consejo"Mac arqueo la mirada"Toma vacaciones,tomate un mes de vacaciones,se que tienes muchas acumuladas y Stella te necesita".

"Lo hare".

xxxxx

Lindsay le sonrió a Stella mientras le mostraba un mono para bebe rosado"Le va a quedar lindo".

"Gracias".Stella dijo tomando el mono.

"Se que Mac trajo las cosas de la bebe,aun no han acomodado su habitacion".

"No he tenido tiempo"Lindsay miro preocupada a Stella.

"Si quieres te ayudo,podría ayudarte".

"Tal vez".

"Stella no falta nada para que nazca,debes prepararte".Stella miro asustada a Lindsay acaricio su vientre"Podemos arreglar su habitación el fin de semana".

"El lo va hacer".

"Mac?".Stella y Lindsay sintieron como Mac abría la puerta del departamento,Stella se acurruco mas en la cama como asustada"No te va a lastimar,el te ama"Stella se cubrió con las sabanas.

"Quiero dormir".

"Mac no te va a lastimar".

"Quiero dormir"dijo Stella mientras se cubría hasta la cabeza.

"Stella".Mac entro en la habitación le sonrió a Lindsay,ella lo abrazo"Mac,le estaba diciendo a Stella para acomodar la habitación de la bebe este fin de semana".

"Seria genial, gracias"

"Podemos organizar algo".Stella se descubrió.

"No es necesario,no quiero"Mac interrumpió a Stella.

"Cenaste?".Stella lo miro molesta,Lindsay se sorprendió.

"No necesito nada".dijo Stella.

"No fue mi pregunta".dijo Mac.

"No ha cenado aun"dijo Lindsay,Stella la miro molesta.

"Gracias Linds,te llamo para concretar"Mac acompano a la puerta a Lindsay.

"Mac ten paciencia,esta asustada".

"Lo se,gracias Linds"Mac se despidió de Lindsay,Mac sirvió la cena de Stella,la llevo a la habitación.

"Gracias, pero no tengo hambre".

"Por favor cena".Stella se sentó resignada en la cama,Mac le coloco la bandeja,busco una silla y se sentó frente a Stella,ella cenaba.

"Mac"el arqueo la mirada"Cenaste?".

"Comi algo".

"No fue mi pregunta".

"Estoy bien"Mac retiro la bandeja,fue a la cocina,Stella se levanto y lo siguió,Mac lavaba los platos Stella lo observaba.

"No quiero a nadie aqui, no quiero que se vengan a meter en mi vida".

"Son nuestros amigos".

"No quiero!".Mac trato de acariciar a Stella,ella retrocedió chocando con la pared.

"Estas bien?"Mac dijo preocupado,Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"No se ha movido".

"La doctora dijo que era normal".

"No se ha movido"Stella dijo casi llorando,Mac acaricio la mejilla de Stella.

"Tranquila"Mac abrió una caja de chocolate,"Abre"dijo mientras le ofrecía un chocolate a Stella,ella lo mordió,sonrió.

"Se movió?".

"Si,es que a veces se queda tan quieta,que me asusta".

"Esta mas apretadita".

"Apretadita?".

"Ha crecido,casi no tiene espacio".Mac trato de acariciar el vientre de Stella,ella se pego mas de la pared"No te voy a lastimar,es mi bebe".

"Lo siento,no puedo evitarlo".

"Que temes?".

"No controlarte,me superas en fuerza".Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso.

"Dirigeme"Stella lo miro extranada"Donde puedo poner mi mano?Quiero sentir a mi bebe".Stellatomo la mano de Mac la coloco en su vientre,el sonrio"Que hace?".

"No se"Stella dijo con una sonria"Sea lo que sea, le gusta hacerlo".Mac tomo la mano de Stella,la arrastro al sofá,los dos se sentaron en el,Mac coloco sus manos en el vientre de Stella,beso su vientre"Es papi,te amo bebe".Stella sonrio"Como te has sentido?".

"No quiero hablar de eso".

"Hablo del embarazo,te duelen tus caderas?Antojos?".Stella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa aMac.

"Mis piernas".Mac arqueo la mirada"A veces me duelen".

"Ya veo"Mac se levanto del sofa,Stella lo miro extrañada,Mac regreso con una crema.

"Que planeas?".

"Ponerte crema".Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"Mac no juegues los previos"Mac arqueo la mirada"No va haber sexo".Mac sonrió,Stella lo miro extrañada.

"Contigo ya anote y de muchas maneras o haz olvidado que soy copropietario,perdón su papa".Stella miro molesta a Mac,el se sentó en el sofa,tomo las piernas de Stella remango su pantalón de pijama"Estamos de reposo Bonasera"Mac le puso un poco de crema en las piernas a Stella,ella lo miraba fijamente,el empezó hacerle un masaje en sus piernas"Asi esta bien?".

"No quiero tener sexo ahora".

"Yo tampoco"Stella miro extrañada a Mac.

"Pense".

"Quiero dormir contigo".

"Mac no".

"Quieres saber que me molesta?"Mac dijo molesto"Esto,que me tengas miedo,quieres decirme si alguna vez te he presionado para que estés conmigo?".

"No es eso Mac".

"No,Stella responde?".

"No".

"Te he golpeado?".

"No".Stella empezó a llorar"Temo recordar,volverlo a vivir".

"Maldivas"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Es lo que hay entre nosotros Maldivas"Stella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Mac"No me condenes a la soledad,no quiero estar solo, no quiero dormir solo".Stella limpio una lágrima de la mejilla de Mac.

"Lo siento".Mac se levanto del sofá limpio sus lagrimas"Mac,podemos tratar".

xxxxx

"En algún momento tenemos que conocer Maldivas"Mac sonrio"Hablo en serio Mac".Stella yMac estaban acostados en la cama de la terraza de la habitación del hotel,cubiertos con unas toallas.

"Hemos conocido Maldivas"Stella sonrió.

"Mac no hemos salido de aqui,deberíamos ir de excursion".Mac sonrió.

"Yo estoy de excursion"Stella arqueo la mirada,Mac la abrazo descubrió sus pechos los beso,Stella sonreia"Estoy conociendo Stellalandia".

"Stellalandia"Stella se reia"Y que te parece?".

"Exotica,hermosa y unica".

"Exotica!Vaya"Stella sonrio"Que puedo hacer para mejorar tu excursión?".Mac beso a Stella.

"Solo dejate llevar".


	9. Chapter 9

9

xxxxx

"Listo vestido"Stella sonrío al ver a Mac arreglado para salir.

"Por fin vamos a conocer Maldivas"Mac le dio una mirada.

"Tenemos que salir?".

"Mac!".Stella tomo por el brazo a Mac.

"Ya entendí quieres ir de compras y a cenar".

"Si quiero comprarte algo de ropa".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Ropa?"Mac se dio una mirada"Estoy mal vestido?".

"No pero necesitas algo mas sport".

"Sport?Estoy sport".

"No para ahora, para New York".Mac sonrió.

"Quieres vestirme?"Mac abrazo a Stella,ella sonrió.

"No vestirte,darte un poco de stilo".

"Me gusta el que tenia hace un rato".

"Estabas desnudo".

"Justamente".Stella sonrió.

"Complaceme en esto"Mac sonrío tomo la mano de Stella y salieron de la habitación,tomaron el barco que los llevo al muelle,Mac le dio una mirada a Stella.

"Que tienes debajo de tu short?".Stella lo miro extranada"Veo que llevas la parte de arriba de tu traje de baño, me imagino que abajo es igual, a que se debe?".Stella arqueo la mirada"Que lo uses?".

"Me compre cuatro trajes de baño y no he podido lucir ninguno".Mac sonrió.

"Te dije que no trajeras mucha ropa".

"Por que quieres saber que llevo debajo?".

"Simple,quiero saber que tanto tengo que quitar para llegar al objetivo"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Vamos a tener que descansar un dia".

"No".

"No?Estamos abusando".

"Abusando?Esa es nueva".Stella lo miro fijamente.

"Mac me amas?"El arqueo la mirada"O esto es solo sexo?".Mac sonrio"Mac es en serio".

"Dudas?"Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso.

"No son dudas ,es que todo ha sido muy repentino".

"Muy repentino?".Mac sonrio"No lo veo asi".

"Entonces".

"Nuestra relación maduro".Stella miro atenta a Mac"Para amar a una persona la tienes que admirar, la tienes que respetar, la tienes que extrañar, no me di cuenta de la falta que me hacías hasta que cruzaste la puerta,era distinto a lo de Grecia no te iba a poder recuperar".

"No me dijiste nada".

"No me di cuenta"Stella arqueo la mirada"Cuando te marchaste luego de irme a ver,llamaba a Jo con tu nombre, ahí me di cuenta que tenia que hacer algo".

"Asi que me trajiste de Luna de Miel".

"Hacer el amor Bonasera, no tener sexo,son dos cosas muy distintas,nosotros hacemos el amor, no tenemos sexo".Mac abrazo a Stella,la beso"Te amo,nunca lo dudes".

"Regresemos"Mac sonrío.

xxxxx

"Azul"Stella observaba a Mac dormido a su lado"Mejor rosado"el hablaba dormido, apenas se había acostado en la cama, se había dormido,ella no podia"Azucar"Mac se movía en la cama,abrazo a Stella,beso su hombro y se calmo"Mejor no".Stella sentía a Sophie moverse.

"Parece que no me van a dejar dormir".Mac puso su mano sobre al vientre de Stella,Sophie se dejo de mover,Stella se acomodo mas cerca de Mac y se durmió.

xxxxx

Mac despertó observo en la mesa de noche las ecografias,las tomo y las detallo,"Era real"penso"Un hijo,iba a ser padre"observo a Stella dormida a su lado,ella dormía boca arriba con su mano en su vientre,como tratando de proteger a su bebe,"Que pensara de todo esto?Que sentirá?"Stella se había cambiado en varias oportunidades antes de dormir según ella,todo roce con sus pechos le molestaba,se sentía cansada la mayor parte del tiempo había estado quejosa,se habia puesto una t-shirt de el y había caído dormida después de dar un sin fin de vueltas en la cama,Mac había planeado varias actividades el fin de semana todas habían sido postergadas,la noticia de su paternidad lo había agotado, el recordaba algunos comentarios que a Claire se le habías escapado sobre su embarazo,ella no había hablado mucho del tema, no era un recuerdo feliz, a Claire no le gustaba recordar esa etapa de su vida y Mac lo respetaba,Stella lanzo un pequeño ronquito se acomodo un poco en la cama,Mac beso su hombro,esperando que se despertara,quería aprovechar el fin de semana con ella,Mac volvió a besar su hombro, Stella se movió mas,beso su mejilla,luego sus labios,Stella sonrió y entreabrió los ojos,Mac la beso,"Buenos Dias".

"Buenos Dias Mac"el acaricio la cintura de Stella.

"Que quieres desayunar?".

"Algo ligero".

"Ligero"Mac subió sobre Stella,la besaba.

"Mac no puedo"El la seguía besando,los dos se besaban.

"Quiero juguetear,dejame juguetear".Stella sonrío.

"No puedo juguetear".

"Si puedes,solo juguetear".Stella le arranco la parte de arriba de su pijama a Mac,se coloco sobre el.

"Te deseo"Mac sonrío,ella empezó a besar el pecho de Mac,bajo por su abdomen,llego a su ombligo,Mac jugaba con los rizos de Stella,el suspiro cuando la sintió en su sexo,de repente Stella se levanto y salio corriendo al baño,Mac la siguió,la encontró en la poceta vomitando.

"Estas bien?".Stella se sentó en el piso del baño,Mac le sirvió un poco de agua,ella la tomo.

"Naucias matutinas"Mac le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar del piso,"Tengo que quedarme un rato aquí,voy a volver a vomitar".Mac se sentó a su lado.

"Lo siento"Tomo la mano de Stella la beso,ella le sonrío.

"No es tu culpa Mac".

"Quiero quedarme contigo"Stella sonrío.

"Tu proyecto?"Mac suspiro"No lo puedes dejar a medias".

"Y mi familia?Que hago con mi familia?"Stella le regalo una gran sonrisa a Mac,el la miro extrañado.

"Me encanta como suena"Mac sonrío,Stella lo beso"Termina tu proyecto,tu familia te va a estar esperando".

xxxxx

Mac brincaba nervioso en la silla,Stella le dio una mirada"No va a nacer hoy"Mac le sonrío.

"Esta en la fecha".

"Aun falta".Mac sacudió su cabeza.

"Stella Bonasera".dijo la enfermera,Mac y Stella entraron a la consulta con la doctora.

"Stella,vamos a revisarte"Stella se acostó en la camilla,la doctora le hacia una ecografia,Mac estaba sentado a su lado."Esto es bueno"Mac y Stella se miraron"La placenta se dividió,ya no tienes placenta previa,se acabo la sequia".Stella miro asustada a la doctora.

"No entiendo"dijo Mac,la doctora se quitaba los guantes.

"Pueden tener relaciones"Mac le dio una mirada a Stella,ella se veía asustada"Es necesario que las tengan".

"Necesario?"dijo Mac.

"Esta retrasada,es la mejor manera de estimular el parto natural".

"Estas segura?"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Si,Stella,esta retrasada,vamos a darle unos tres días si no se presenta el parto,vamos a tener que provocarlo".

"No hay otra forma?"la doctora miro extrañada a Stella"De provocar el parto".

"Si,pero es la mas efectiva".

"Pero hay otras formas?".dijo Mac,Stella y la doctora lo miraron"Me interesa saberlas".

"Ok"dijo la doctora.

xxxxx

Stella y Mac entraban al departamento, el traía varios paquetes"Come picante".Mac desempaco un perro caliente lo coloco en un plato,Stella se sentó le puso un poco de picante y comenzo a comer,Mac fue a la habitación a cambiarse,Stella le dio una mordida al perro caliente, arrugo la cara,se levanto y fue a buscar a Mac.

"Sabe horrible".

"Tienes que comerlo".

"Que haces?".

"El equipo va a venir ayudarme con la habitación de la bebe,me estoy cambiando".

"Vas a pintar?".

"Si".

"Gracias por no presionarme"Mac arqueo la mirada"Te dieron carta blanca,te limitabas porque era un riesgo para el bebe".Mac le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Stella.

"No me lo agradezcas".

"Mac".

"No es por eso"Stella miro desconsertada a Mac.

"No lo tomes a mal,pero estas un poco grande".

"Grande!".

"Solo un poco".Mac trato de salir de la habitación, Stella lo detuvo.

"Me estas diciendo gorda?".

"No".

"No?Entonces".Stella estaba furiosa puso sus manos en sus caderas"Segun tu estaba radiante,quieres explicarme como pase de radiante a gorda?".

"Dije grande,no gorda".Stella se molesto mas.

"No me deseas?".

"En este momento"Mac arrugo la cara"Mejor esperamos".Stella se puso roja de la rabia.

"A que este delgada".

"Unos tres meses".

"Estoy gorda porque tu me embarazaste,idiota"Stella salio furiosa de la habitación,Mac sonrió para si,el timbre sonó,Stella abrió la puerta del departamento,Danny,Lucy e Lindsay sonrieron al verla,ella les sonrio.

"Vinimos a trabajar"dijo Danny,Mac salio de la habitación,uno a uno del equipo fueron llegando, los chicos habían pintado y acomodado los muebles,las chicas habian arreglado la ropa y las cosas de Stella por si se presentaba el parto todo estuviera listo.

"Vamos hija toma la foto"Danny le dijo a Lucy,los chicos posaban para Lucy todos en guarda camisa y llenos de pintura,Mac no se habia quedado tranquilo hasta no tener el ultimo detalle , Jo y Lindsay habian ordenado pizza y acomodado la mesa,se sentaron todos a comer.

"Buen trabajo chicos"dijo Jo"Quedo realmente hermosa su habitacion",Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso.

"Gracias"todos sonrieron"Gracias por ayudarnos, por estar aqui".

"Hagamos de esto una tradicion"dijo Hawkes.

"Completamente de acuerdo"dijo Danny,Sid levanto su cerveza,el resto del equipo lo siguio.

"Por Sophie"Stella sonrio.

"Por Sophie!".

xxxxx

Apenas el equipo se habia ido Mac había tomado una buena ducha y se había acostado en la cama,Stella se acosto y le dio una mirada a Mac"Quedo linda"Mac arqueo la mirada"Su habitacion".Mac sonrió,se giro hacia Stella y acaricio su vientre,entre cerro los ojos"Estas cansado?".

"Aja".

"Mac"el abrió sus ojos"Por que me amas?".Mac sonrio"Soy un desastres".

"Como no hacerlo,tienes pechos grandes"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,el la abrazo,beso su frente"Duerme amor,tienes que descansar".Mac y Stella se durmieron,Stella se despertó cuando sintió moverse a Mac,el estaba dormido,se movía intranquilo en la cama,murmuro algo.

"Mac",el se incorporo en la cama.

"Calor"dijo mientras se quitaba su franela,se quito su pantalón de pijama,Stella lo veía dormir desnudo en su cama,Stella observo a Mac,sonrió se veía tan tranquilo,acaricio su brazo,el inmediatamente abrió los ojos,la beso"Estas bien?"Stella beso a Mac acaricio su brazo y subio sobre el,Mac sonrió,soltó la pijama de Stella,ella suspiro,Mac cruzo sus brazos por la espalda de Stella,la giro dejándola debajo de el.

"Cuidado"dijo Stella preocupada,el deslizo sus panties,Mac besaba a Stella,comenzo hacerle el amor.

xxxxx

Stella observaba a Mac dormido,tenia esa sonrisa que había aprendido a leer"Satisfecho".era la sonrisa que Mac tenia luego de hacerle el amor,satisfacción,era lo que reflejaba su rostro,que no habia besado de su cuerpo,Stella acaricio la parte baja de su vientre"Estas tensa",sintió como le dieran un tiron"No puede ser tan efectivo".Stella se levanto de la cama para ir al baño,camino dos pasos y cayó desmayada,Mac se levanto al sentirla.


	10. Chapter 10

10

xxxxx

Mac entre abrió los ojos sonrio"Que planeas?".Stella le sonrió,el trato de mover sus manos estaban amarradas a la cama con el pareo de Stella"Veo que le buscate otra utilidad".Stella se subió sobre Mac,recorrió con sus manos su pecho"Estoy en desventaja aqui".

"Quiero juguetear contigo".

"Juguetear".Mac arqueo la mirada"A que llamas juguetear?".Stella beso a Mac,el arqueo la mirada"Menta"Stella sonrió,"Stell".

"Te voy hacer ver las estrellas".

xxxxx

"Stella!"Mac palmeaba su mejilla,un paramedico la atendía,Stella entre abrió los ojos.

"No podemos moverla"dijo el paramedico.

"Que?"grito Mac asustado.

"Naceria en el traslado".

"Que debo hacer?".dijo Mac angustiado.

"Ya corono".

"Me duele mucho!"grito Stella"Me duele".

"Sientese detrás de ella,trate de incorporarla".el paramedico separo mas las piernas de Stella,Mac se sento detrás de ella.

"Lleveme al hospital".

"Escucheme se que esta asustada,pero necesito que puje, un empujón y nace".

"No puedo".Mac beso su mejilla.

"Tu puedes amor".Stella se agarro del brazo de Mac,le clavo las unas.

"He dicho que no puedo".Stella se retorcía del dolor"Quiero que acabe".

"Puje,necesito que lo haga".grito el paramedico.

"No puedo".Stella lloraba"Nunca mas,acostumbrate al sofá, no te voy a dejar acercarte a mi".Mac miro sorprendido al paramedico,el sonrio.

"Puje"Stella empezó a pujar,lloraba"Respire,puje,una mas".

"Maldito!Encima me dice gorda".

"Una mas"grito el paramedico,Stella pujo con fuerza sintió cuando la bebe salio de su cuerpo,el paramedico palmeo a la bebe,ella lanzo un grito ensordecedor,Stella extendió sus brazos para tomarla"Acomodela en su pecho".Stella abrazo a la bebe,la puso sobre su pecho,el paramedico le entrego una manta,Mac acaricio a la bebe,"Corte el cordon"Mac miro asustado al paramedico,el le sonrio"Vamos hagalo"Mac tomo la tijera y corto el cordon"Hay que cubrirlas bien"Mac bajo de la camilla,los paramedicos cubrieron a Stella.

"Estan bien"dijo el otro paramedico"Vamos".

xxxxx

Mac beso la mano de Stella"Tranquila".

"Tranquila!Estoy sangrando".Mac y Stella entraban a la casa de Stella.

"Ya esta controlado,es poco".

"No me puedo tranquilizar".

"La doctora dijo que estaba bien".

"No lo puedo perder Mac"El beso a Stella"No va a pasar".

"Siento haberte hecho venir así de emergencia".

"Stella,quiero quedarme"Stella sonrió.

"No falta nada para que termines".

"Lo pueden hacer sin mi".

"No Mac"El arqueo la mirada"Quiero que lo termines,necesitas hacerlo".

"Lo que necesito es estar aquí contigo".Stella beso a Mac.

"Debes terminarlo".Mac abrazo a Stella.

"Lo se".

xxxxx

"Mac"Lindsay entraba al hospital,el se acerco rápidamente,tomando el bolso que ella llevaba con las cosas de la bebe,Danny estaba con Lindsay llevaba la maleta de Stella.

"Gracias"Lindsay le sonrió,Mac le entrego el bolso a una enfermera.

"Vamos a cambiarla y se la llevaremos".

"Puedo entrar?"dijo Macen un tomo suplicante,la enfermera sonrió.

"Venga conmigo".Mac le dio una mirada a Lindsay.

"Vamos a llevarle sus cosas a Stella, no te preocupes Mac".Lindsay entro en la habitación,Danny la seguía,Stella lloraba en su cama,Lindsay corrió a su lado,una enfermera estaba con Stella.

"Que pasa?"dijo Danny preocupado.

"Me la quitaron"dijo Stella lloroza,Lindsay sonrió la abrazo.

"No Stell,esta con Mac,la esta viendo el pediatra,la están cambiando para traertela".

"Han tardado mucho!"dijo Stella molesta.

"Acabamos de traer su ropa,ves"dijo Danny, mostrándole la maleta"Aqui esta la tuya para arreglarte y estés mas cómoda, voy a salir para que te puedas cambiar".

"Danny ve a buscar a mi hija"Danny sonrió y salio de la habitación.

xxxxx

"Les va a dar pelea"Mac le sonrió a la enfermera,el observaba como cambiaban a la bebe,ella lloraba"Es su primer hijo?".

"Si".

"Se tomo su tiempo"Mac sonrió.

"Queria hacerlo bien"La enfermera sonrió.

"Nunca lo hacemos bien,no se desespere".La enfermera le puso un sombrero a la bebe,la envolvió en una manta y la cargo"Esta listo para esto?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Para cargarla".

"En realidad no,pero quiero hacerlo,la he esperado mucho"La enfermera sonrió le entrego la bebe a Mac,el sonrió al cargarla,la bebe se movio"Hey"Dijo Mac en un tomo suave,meció a la bebe, la detallaba.

"Vamos a llevársela a su mama,estaba un poco angustiada y ya es hora que coma".Mac sonrió,la enfermera abrio la puerta,Mac salio de la habitación,Danny esperaba en el pasillo, se acerco a Mac,Jo llegaba con Don,Mac sonrió.

"Es Mini Stella"dijo Don al ver a la bebe,Jo se rio.

"Es igual a Mac"Jo acaricio el brazo de Mac,el se asusto"No se te va a caer".

"No apostaría eso"dijo Mac medio asustado.

"No"Dijo Jo"Esta en los fuertes brazos de su papa".Mac sonrió.

"Eso pasa"Dijo Danny,Mac arqueo la mirada"El temor a lastimarlos,aunque yo estaría mas asustado por lo que te espera ahí adentro,esta realmente molesta porque se la llevaron".

"Quien esta con Stella?"Pregunto Mac preocupado.

"Lindsay"dijo Danny"No te preocupes la estaba ayudando arreglarse".Danny toco la puerta de la habitación.

"Un minuto".se escucho la voz de Lindsay.

"Linds,Mac esta aqui".dijo Danny.


	11. Chapter 11

11

xxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban en un supermercado,cada vez que Mac metia algo en el carrito,Stella lo sacaba, Mac puso dentro del carrito leche,cereal y babanas,le dio una mirada burlona a Stella.

"No lo voy a sacar,es tu desayuno".

"Y mi almuerzo y mi cena".

"Almuerzo y cena?".Stella sacudio su cabeza.

"A veces no da tiempo para preparar nada mas".Mac tomo algunas compotas y las puso en el carrito,Stella tomo una y lo miro extranada"Las estoy probando,estas son las mejores".

"Las estas probando?".

"Para cuando el bebe crezca darle las mas ricas y no ensayar con el"Stella sonrio.

"Mac".

"No puedes negar que es una buena idea".

"Y los panales,te los estas probando?".

"Control de calidad"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Tome nuestras,mejor calidad,mejor producto".

"Yo que pensaba acudir a tu madre en estas cosas".Mac sonrio,abrazo a Stella.

"Le va a encantar que lo hagas".Stella beso a Mac"Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho,las compotas eran de frutas y los panales de tela".

"Hare lo que sea necesario para que tenga su colita suave como la de su papi".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Colita suave"Stella puso una caja de Macarrones con queso en el carrito,Mac la saco.

"Asi nunca vamos a terminar".Stella dijo seria.

"No es nutritivo".

"Es mi antojo"Mac tomo la caja y la coloco de nuevo en el carrito,se acerco a Stella y acaricio su vientre.

"Algun otro antojo?"Stella le sonrio.

xxxxx

Lindsay abrio la puerta, Stella se incorporo en la cama,Mac entro con la bebe y Danny,Stella le extendio los brazos para tomar a la bebe,una enfermera la acompanaba,Mac le entrego la bebe a Stella,beso su frente.

"Esta bien"Stella le medio sonrio mientras detallaba a la bebe,"Stell",ella empezo a desvestir a la bebe,Mac trato de detenerla.

"Dejame".

"Que haces?".La bebe empezo a llorar.

"Senora"dijo la enfermera.

"Quiero ver que este bien".Mac tomo la mano de Stella.

"Basta".

"Stella esta bien"dijo Lindsay preocupada.

"Cuando me golpeo,pudo hacerle dano".La enfermera trato de tomar a la bebe,Mac la detuvo.

"Dejela terminar"dijo Mac.

"Esta en un error"dijo la enfermera.

"Dejela terminar"Mac beso la mano de Stella"Te voy ayudar".Mac ayudo a Stella a desvestir a la bebe,Stella acaricio a la bebe,le reviso bien,Sophie seguia protestando.

"Tiene hambre"dijo la enfermera"Deberia estar alimentandola, no devistiendola".Stella miro asustada a la enfermera.

"Lo siento".dijo Stella mientras arreglaba a Sophie"Solo queria".

"No te disculpes Stella"Mac dijo molesto,la enfermera lo miro seria"No es bueno que piense que algo esta mal con nuestra hija,me parece que para alimentarla debe estar tranquila".

"Le voy a dar algunas instrucciones".dijo la enfermera seria,Danny e Lindsay salieron de la habitacion, al salir Danny vio su reloj,Lindsay lo miro extranada.

"Doy media hora para que Mac despache a la enfermera".Lindsay lo miro sorprendida.

"Lo esta haciendo mal"Stella trataba de acomodar a Sophie en su pecho"No esta bien asi"Mac observaba en silencio,"Trate de sentarse mejor"Sophie lloriqueaba,Stella se veia cada vez mas tensa, Mac se acerco a la puerta y la abrio.

"Gracias".La enfermera lo miro sorprendida.

"Quiere que me vaya?Debe alimentarla".

"Lo haremos,Gracias".dijo Mac.

"Mac"dijo Stella preocupada.

"Estamos bien Stell".

"Si necesitan ayuda,vayan al modulo de enfermeras".dijo la enfermera mientras salia de la habitacion,Mac cerro la puerta y le sonrio a Stella.

"Ahora que vamos hacer?".Mac le sonrio,se quito los zapatos y se sento detras de Stella"Mac".

"Stella calmate,apoyate en mi"Mac beso el cuello de Stella,ella sonrio,Sophie arrugo la cara,Stella suspiro,"Lo vas a lograr,solo ponte comoda".Stella se movia tratando de buscar la mejor posicion,logro que Sophie empezara a comer,Mac miro su reloj"Son diez minutos".

"No la pienso mover".Mac beso la mejilla de Stella"Duele".

"No deberia".

"Que?Estoy haciendo algo mal?".

"Estamos, este es un trabajo de equipo".Stella sonrio,Mac paso su brazo por debajo de Sophie levantandola un poco mas,ella abrio los ojos,Mac acaricio la mejilla de Sophie,ella seguia comiendo,cerro sus ojos"Sigue doliendo?".

"No"Stella dijo media lloroza.

"Es perfecta"Mac beso la mejilla de Stella"Felizmente se parece a ti".Sophie abrio de nuevo los ojos,los volvio a cerrar.

"No la veo parecida a mi".

"Lo es"Mac miro su reloj,Sophie abrio los ojos,Stella sonrio.

"Creo que te esta buscando".Mac se apoyo en el hombro de Stella,acaricio la mejilla de Sophie.

"Que linda eres"Stella sonrio,Sophie parecia observarlo"Esta linda senora que lucha por alimentarte es mami, este viejo con poco pelo es papi"Stella sonrio mas,Sophie parecia prestarle atencion a Mac.

"No te preocupes amor,papi es paciente y carinoso, lo mas importante es que esta loco por ti".

"Completamente".

xxxxx

Mac entro en la habitacion y sonrio,Mily corrio abrazarlo"Cuando llegaste?".

"Hace una hora Mac".

"Donde estabas?''.

"Fui un momento al laboratorio".

"No deberias de trabajar".Mac sonrio.

"Debo,tengo que ahorrar para la universidad"Stella sonrio,ella alimentaba a Sophie"Como van?".

"Bien,ha aumentado la produccion".Stella acaricio la mejilla de Sophie.

"Deberias dormir, te ves cansada".Stella sacudio su cabeza"Que pasa?".

"Nada tonterias mias".Mac se sento en el borde de la cama.

"No son tonterias".Mac beso la mejilla de Sophie"No me canso de hacerlo"Stella le sonrio,arrugo la cara"Stell".

"Tengo algo mal?".

"No,por supuesto que no".

"Mac no la amo"Mac arqueo la mirada,Stella suspiro"Estoy mal".

"No entiendo".

"No siento ese amor que debi sentir al verla,soy un mounstro"Stella dijo llorando,Mac la abrazo confundido,Mily sonrio.

"Es completamente normal"Mily tomo la mano de Stella"No hay coneccion Magica Stella"Ella seco sus lagrimas"Es poco a poco Stella".Mac la beso.

"Todo esta bien,eres una excelente madre".

"No lo sabes?".

"Estas preocupada por hacerlo bien,eso dice mucho"Stella suspiro"Estas cansada amor,ha sido agotador".

"No se preocupen van a recibir mucha ayuda, tus primas vienen"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Todas?"Stella lo miro intrigada.

"Si,quieren conocer a tu bebe".

xxxxx

"ahahahah"Mac estaba parado en la puerta de la habitacion de Stella"Nadie entra".Adam y Danny estaban con Mily.

"McCanna!".

"Me costo mucho que durmiera, nadie entra".

"Que exagerado eres hijo, la bebe duerme bien".

"Hablo de Stella".

"No creo que este dormida".

"Profundamente,de eso estoy seguro".

"Alguien debe vigilar a Sophie"Mac le enseno el monitor de bebe a su mama"Esta vigilada".

"Vas a confiar en un aparato"Mac dudo por un minuto"No le voy a confiar a mi nieta a un aparato".

"Mama".

"Las pilas pueden fallar, no voy hacer ruido".Mac sacudio su cabeza,Adam y Danny sonrieron.

"Las abuelas siempre tienen razon"dijo Danny"No me atreveria a discutir con ella",Mac suspiro.

"Tiene razon pueden fallar las baterias".dijo Adam,Mac suspiro,abrio la puerta y dejo entrar a su mama.

"No hagas ruido".

"No lo voy hacer"Mac cerro la puerta y suspiro,Danny palmeo su hombro,

"Esta sensible?".

"No deja de llorar,estoy preocupado".

"Son los cambios hormonales Boss,seguro con el pasar de los dias se va a sentir mas segura".

"Duda de ella,de como hace las cosas".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Aun falta lo peor"dijo Danny,Mac arqueo la mirada,Danny se acerco mas a Mac,Adam tambien para poder escuchar lo que hablaban"Olvidate del sexo"Mac lo miro sorprendido"No les interesa y segun ellas siempre estan feas".

"Es duarnte la cuarentena"dijo Mac medio tranquilo,Danny sacudio su cabeza.

"Casi tuve que ponerme en huelga de hambre para dejarse tocar".

"Nada?"dijo Mac sorprendido.

"Ni siquiera el jugueteo"dijo Adam intrigado,Mac lo miro atento.

"Jugueteo?".dijo Danny.

"Los previos"dijo Adam,Danny sonrio.

"Curiosa manera de llamarlo".dijo Danny.

"Realmente curiosa"Mac dijo serio,Danny palmeo su hombro,Adam se puso nervioso.

"Olvidate hasta del jugueteo".


	12. Chapter 12

12

xxxxx

Mac sonrió cuando vio a Stella entrar al baño"Vas a bañarte conmigo?".

"No puedo".Mac suspiro.

"Necesitas el baño?".

"No, quiero ver como te bañas".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Solo si te bañas conmigo".Stella sonrío.

"Olvidalo,no podemos tener relaciones".

"Que clase de hombres crees que soy?Crees que no puedo controlarme?".Mac abrazo a Stella.

"Apasionado"Mac sonrio"Creeme lo deseo mas que tu pero no me quiero arriesgar".

"Un baño de bañera no es ningún riesgo,yo solo quiero jabonar tu espalda"Mac abrazo a Stella"Darte un rico masaje en tus pies"Mac la abrazaba por su espalda besaba su cuello,Stella sonreia"En tu espalda,mimarte un poco,que tiene de malo mimarte un poco".Mac soltó la pijama de Stella,beso su hombro,se metieron en la bañera,Mac había cumplido lo prometido,había mimado a Stella,el acariciaba sus hombros,ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Mac.

"Esto me recuerda a la escena de mujer bonita".Mac sonrío,Stella lo miro seria"Que te recuerda a ti?".Mac sacudió una cabeza,Stella lo miro seria"Alguna vez fuiste a un prostíbulo?".

"Pagar por sexo?No tuve necesidad".

"No fue mi pregunta".

"He ido a varios para hacer arrestos,Que pasa aqui?".Stella suspiro.

"He cometido errores y tu en cambio".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No soy perfecto,a lo que tu llamas errores,yo lo llamo pasado".

xxxxx

Mac lavo su cara en el baño y se trato de calmar,estaba molesto realmente molesto,cuando se había involucrado Stella con Adam,ya entendía lo que Stella llamaba errores se refería a Adam,Mac camino a la habitación de Stella,al abrir la puerta se le olvido todo,Stella tenia a Sophie dormida en su pecho,trataba de acomodarla mejor,"Deberias dormir".Stella sonrió.

"No puedo".Stella tomo la mano de Mac"Duerme aqui conmigo".Mac acaricio la espalda de Sophie.

"Es tan pequeña".Stella le dio una mirada a Mac.

"Que te molesta?".Mac arqueo la mirada"Estas molesto?".Mac sonrió de medio lado.

"Estoy cansado, me imagino que tu debes estar mas cansada".

"Te conozco, algo te molesta".Mac se acostó con Stella"Mac".

"Quiero llevarte a casa".

"Mañana nos dan de alta".Stella acomodo un poco a Sophie en su pecho,suspiro"Creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien".

"Me parece que lo estas haciendo muy bien".Stella entrecerró los ojos"Voy a ponerla en su cuna debes dormir".Mac se levanto de la cama tomo a Sophie y la acostó en su cuna,Stella lo observaba.

"Que te molesta?".

"Nada".Mac volvió con Stella a la cama,se acomodo un poco sobre Stella,ella sonrió,Mac la beso"Como te sientes?".

"No podemos"Mac sonrió.

"No puedo preguntar como te sientes?".Stella acaricio la mejilla de Mac.

"Te amo".

"Yo a ti".Mac abrazo a Stella"Duerme amor,tenemos que recuperar energia"Stella se acurruco,Mac la abrazo, se durmieron.

xxxxx

Mac entre abrió los ojos pudo observar a seis mujeres delante de el,sonrio,Stella lo observaba,le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

"McCanna,menos mal que Stella no cuenta contigo para el cuidado de tu hija"dijo una de las mujeres.

"Estabas roncando"dijo otra,Mac sonrio.

"Las Lalas"dijo Mac con una sonrisa,todas le sonrieron,el equipo también estaba en la habitacion"Vaya uno no puede roncar en privado"Mac se sento en la cama,beso la mejilla de Stella"Te presento a las Lalas"Stella sonrio"Lalas, Stella Bonasera, tengo que decirte amor,que me torturaban de niño para mi resulto mas suave entrar en los marines que las torturas que me practicaron ellas".

"Que exagerado eres Mac".dijo una de las mujeres,Mac la señalo.

"Ella es Laura,Isabella,Marcela,Ella,Angela y Adela".Mac sonrio"Las Lalas".

"No has crecido mucho Mac"dijo Ella"Bueno si hacia adelante"ella palmeo la barriga de Mac,le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Stella te podemos contar las cosas que hacia Mac de joven"dijo Adela.

"Eso debe valer millones"dijo Adam.

"Adam"Mac dijo serio"No te interesa saberlas".

"Deja que el chico pregunte".dijo Isabella,Mac se acomodo mas en la cama,la miro serio.

"Oh no ya puso su cara de gruñon".dijo Angela.

"No tengo cara de gruñon".dijo Mac.

"Si que la tienes" Jo dijo sonriendo,Danny,Don,Hawkes y Lindsay observaban sonriendo toda la discusión,Adam se veia un poco nervioso"Creo que es mejor que salgamos la enfermera no vio con buena cara que fuéramos tantos"Mily cargaba a Sophie.

"Vamos Tia,vamos a dejar que Mac ayude a Stella con la bebe".dijo Adela"Vamos a ver como lo hace"Adela se acerco a Mac y le dio un beso en la mejilla,el sonrio"Es preciosa,disfrutala"Mac sonrio mas,Mily acostó a Sophie en su cuna.

"No te preocupes Adela"dijo Marcela mientras se acercaba a Mac,el le sonrió,ella beso su mejilla"Sabemos que lo va hacer bien".Todos salieron de la habitación,Stella miro seria a Mac.

"Ya se lo que te molesta"Mac arqueo la mirada,Stella bajo la mirada.

"Jugueteaste con Adam?".Stella asentó con su cabeza,Mac suspiro"Cuanto duro esto?Cuando fue?".

"Te lo quise decir,quería decírtelo,se que tienes razón no debí involucrarme con el, me sentía tan sola".

"Te ayudo?".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac,sacudio su cabeza.

"Fue sexo, no amor".Mac la miro molesto"No teniamos nada".

"No te justifiques".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"No tienes que hacerlo".

"Mac".

"No te voy a mentir estaba furioso hasta que abrí esa puerta"Mac abrazo a Stella"Parir un hijo"Stella miro intrigada a Mac,el acaricio su pelo"A papa lo llamaron a servir cuando yo estaba pequeño,el no dudo en volver a servir a su país pero mama no estaba de acuerdo, ella uso todos sus argumentos para que el desistiera de la idea,papa tomo su uniforme para presentarse a servicio, tengo que obedecer mis ordenes era el mejor argumento de papa,mama se paro en la puerta y le dijo que le ordenaba quedarse, no eres mi superior fue la respuesta de papa"Stella miraba fijamente a Mac"Soy la unica que te ha parido un hijo,cuando alguno de esos idiotas lo haga puedes decirme que son superiores a mi".

"Se quedo?".Mac sonrió.

"Ni siquiera salio de la casa,llamo a informar que no iría, cuando te vi acunando a nuestro bebe,recordé esa historia, es tu pasado Stell nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti,entiendes eso".Stella asentó con su cabeza"Podemos aprovechar que las Lalas están aqui".

"Ya estas planeando fugarte?".

"No, estoy planeando casarnos".Stella sonrió.

"Casarnos?".Mac asentó con su cabeza"Tienes razón vamos hacerlo".

xxxxx

Mac coloco a Sophie en su portabebe le sonrió a Stella"Lista?".

"Mas que lista".Mac tomo el portabebe y la maleta de Stella"Ten cuidado".Mac la miro serio,"Yo llevo la maleta"Mac beso a Stella.

"No".

"Mac".

"Vamos".

"Mac"El levanto mas el portabebe,Stella lo miro asustada,Mac cerro la puerta de la habitación,Stella lo miro fijamente"Tu mama debe estar por venir".

"Que espere,esto lo tenemos que arreglar ahora"Mac puso el portabebe sobre la cama"Soy copropietario de esta personita".

"Te he dicho mil veces".

"Lo se, no te gusta que la llame así, soy su padre,soy responsable de ella tanto como tu,creeme que mi único interés es que este bien, se que lo que viviste fue traumático y difícil de superar pero tus miedos tienen que parar".

"Mis miedos?"Stella dijo molesta"No tienes piedad"Mac arqueo la mirada"Ponte en mis zapatos por un minuto".

"Ponte en los mios,me siento inútil,Stella estuve a punto de perderlas,eso no lo hubiese soportado"Stella acaricio el brazo de Mac"Quiero que disfrutes a nuestra hija, eres una madre estupenda no dudes de ti".

"Justamente cuando te diga que tengas cuidado,solo tenlo".

"Es que acaso crees que no lo tengo".Mac dijo molesto.

"No me discutas".

"No te estoy discutiendo, es mi hija".

"Crees que no lo se,tiene tu estúpida cara gravada, ni siquiera se parece a mi"Stella dijo llorando,Mac la miro sorprendido"Todo lo hago mal".

"Stell"Mac trato de abrazarla,ella retrocedió,levanto sus manos.

"Que me pasa?".Mac logro abrazar a Stella,ella luchaba"No quiero ser esta persona".Mac beso a Stella en la mejilla,Mily entro en la habitación,Stella seco sus lágrimas.

"Mama danos un minuto".Mily sin decir una palabra salio de la habitacion"Estas cansada, yo estoy cansado y no he hecho ni la mitad del trabajo que tu has hecho,hay que darnos tiempo".Mac beso a Stella,ella le medio sonrio"Asi que mi estúpida cara".Stella suspiro"Como es el amor,yo la veo igual a ti"Stella sonrió,Mac la abrazo por su espalda beso su mejilla"Donde nos vamos a ir de Luna de Miel?"Stella se rió.

"Ni siquiera vamos a poder tener noche de boda,te olvidas de nuestra pequeña propiedad".

"No entiende nada".

"La cuarentena".

"Tenemos casi un año en cuarentena".

"Ayer tuvimos relaciones".

"No cuentan eran ordenes medicas".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Olvidate del sexo".Mac arqueo la mirada"Ademas aun estoy gorda,tu lo dijiste tres meses Mac".

"Yo diria pechugona".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Como me gusta".

"Estas pechugas son de tu hija,olvidalo"Mac tomo la maleta y el portabebe,le sonrió a Stella y abrió la puerta de la habitacion"Mac".El sonrió mas"Planeas algo?".

"Llevar a casa a mi futura esposa y a nuestra hija"Stella sonrio"Vamos".

xxxxx

Stella limpio sus lágrimas,Mac la miro asustado,ella alimentaba a Sophie"Yo la cambio, ve a dormir".

"No te preocupes, estoy bien".

"Quiero que descanses".

"Mac dejala terminar"Mac miro molesto a su mama,Mily lo miro seria"No me des esa mirada".

"Lo siento,quiero que descanse"dijo Mac.

"Lo va hacer cuando termine de alimentar a su hija,de nada sirve que vaya a dormir antes que la bebe este satisfecha,se va a volver a levantar".Mac beso la mejilla de Stella.

"Aun no termina?".Stella sacudió su cabeza,Mac bostezo.

"Ve a dormir".dijo Stella.

"Quiero esperarte".Stella sonrio,trato de separar a Sophie,ella empezó a chupar con mas fuerza,Stella suspiro,Mac se acostó en el sofá puso su cabeza en la pierna de Stella,ella lo acaricio.

"Sera que no esta llena,a lo mejor le hace falta un tetero".Mac dormitaba.

"Habia parado?"dijo Mily.

"Si, cuando trato de apartarla empieza de nuevo,debe ser que se cansa"

"Esta jugando con tu pecho"Stella miro atenta a Mily"Mac hacia lo mismo".

"Aun lo hace"Mac abrio los ojos y se levanto de un golpe,estaba sonrojado"Te despertaste".

"Termino?"Mac trato de tomar a Sophie,Mily sonrio.

"Aun no Mac,Pareces una manzana"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Hay cosas que uno no le cuenta a su madre".

"Sexo Mac"dijo Mily,Mac se sonrojo mas"Estamos hablando de sexo".

"Maa"Mily lo miro seria,Mac suspiro"Puedo llevarme a mi hija,total solo esta jugando".Stella trato de separarse se Sophie,ella empezo a chupar mas duro,Stella suspiro.

"No te detengas Stella"dijo Mily.

"Va a llorar, no quiero que llore".

"No va a llorar,no te detengas".Stella le quito su pecho a Sophie,ella se movio protestando,se acomodo un poco en los brazos de Stella y siguio durmiendo,Stella sonrio.

"Es perfecta".Mac le sonrio a Stella"No la malcriemos".

"Debemos tener dos mas"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Dos?".

"Tres es un buen numero".

"Uno es un buen numero".dijo Stella mientras acomodaba a Sophie en su hombro.

"No quiero que sea hija unica".

"Dejala cumplir 48 horas".Mac bajo la mirada.

"Solo".Mac miro fijamente a su mama,Mily sonrio y fue a su habitacion.

"Quieres exponer tu punto".Mac arqueo la mirada"Quieres una familia numerosa?".

"Numerosa son cinco chicos".

"Cinco no".

"Lo baje a tres".

"Asi que tu decides?".Mac beso a Stella.

"Estamos negociando".

"Estamos negociando?"Stella le sonrió a Mac"No voy a dejar de trabajar"Mac la miro serio.

"Te necesita".

"Nos necesita".

"Podemos rotar nuestros horarios para estar con ella".

"Si me embarazo no va haber rotacion, no me vas a dejar salir de aqui".

"No veo tu grillete"Stella lo miro seria"Quieres que renuncie?".

"Mac no me trates como tonta, se hacia donde vas".

"No te quiero en el campo, no quiero que te arriesgues".

"No vamos hablar de esto ahora"Mac bajo la mirada.

"Quiero que tenga hermanos"Stella sonrio.

"Yo tambien lo quiero Mac".

xxxxx

Stella estaba frente al espejo en ropa intima luchando con una faja,Mac entro en la habitacion la miro fijamente"Que haces?".

"Me va a entrar"Stella seguia luchando"Tengo que recuperar mi cuerpo".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Que tiene tu cuerpo?".

"Estoy gorda"Mac sonrio,Stella lo miro molesta.

"Te ayudo"Mac se sento en la cama,Stella se acerco a el.

"Trata de cerrarla"dijo mientras trataba de cerrar la faja,Mac tomo la faja logro cerrarla un poco,acaricio el vientre de Stella,el suspiro,Stella lo miro fijamente Mac le sonrio.

"Eres perfecta"Stella sonrio.

"Se que tratas"

"No"Stella lo miro fijamente"Eres perfecta".

"No hay perfeccion".

"La estoy viendo"Stella sonrio,Mac la beso.

"Me estas coqueteando,recuerda que nuestra cuarentena va hacer de tres meses".

"No vas aguantar"Stella lo miro seria"Voy a tener que cuidarme para que no me ataques"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Cuando te he atacado?".Mac se puso pensativo,Stella golpeo su hombro,el sonrio.

"La noche que Sophie nacio es la mas cercana"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Te desnudaste".

"Tenia calor".Stella seguia con la faja a medio poner con la boca abierta, Mac se aserco mas a Stella apretó un poco la faja"Como esta el sur?".Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"No me vas a convencer".Mac acaricio a Stella.

"Yo solo he preguntado,Como esta el sur?".Mac se levanto de la cama beso a Stella jugo con sus narices"Como esta el sur?".

"Despejado"Mac sonrio"Tu mama?"Mac beso a Stella.

"Vuelve en tres horas".

"Mac no creo"El besaba a Stella la llevo contra la pared,le quitaba la faja"Mac!".el la miro fijamente "Es mejor".

"Ahora"Stella lo miro seria"Por favor"Stella sonrio.

"Estas tan desesperado".Mac abrió mas sus ojos,Stella sonrió mas.

"Por favor".

"Tienes que cuidarte".

"No hay problema".Mac fue al baño regreso comenzo a besar a Stella

"En la sala"Mac arqueo la mirada"No quiero que Sophie nos escuche"

"No pienso discutir".Mac llevo a Stella a la mesa del comedor la subió en ella,Mac estiro los brazos de Stella hacia atrás acostándola en la mesa mientras besaba sus pechos.

"No!"Mac sintió como Stella luchaba,lo golpeaba sin parar.

"Stella".Mac la tomo por sus muñecas,Stella lo pateo,Mac la solto y se aparto,Stella cayó al piso,Mac se acerco a ella para ver si estaba bien,el trato de abrazarla Stella se aparto"Soy Mac" Stella lo observo por un minuto"Soy Mac"Stella acaricio su mejilla y lo abrazo"Todo esta bien".


	13. Chapter 13

13

xxxxx

Mac y Stella entraron a un restaurante,la mesonera les indico donde sentarse,ellos se sentaron y tomaron sus menús.

"Algo me ocultas"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No se a que te refieres".

"Estas molesto"

"Ahora que hice?"Mac dijo molesto cerrando el menú.

"Me ocultas algo,lo se"Mac suspiro sacudió su cabeza"No me pongas esa cara".

"Te juro que me voy a ir, si sigues con esto".

"Es eso, te sientes atado".Mac miro sorprendido a Stella"No esperabas que me embarazara".

"Quieres pelear?".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Desde que llegue solo me buscas pelea".

"No te busco pelea,quiero que me digas, por que estas molesto?".

"Esta bien te voy a decir que me molesta"Stella miro asustada a Mac,limpio una lágrima de su mejilla"Desde que me subí en el avión solo pensaba en una sola cosa"Stella arqueo la mirada"Tu y yo en la cama,haciendo lo que hicimos en Maldivas y algunas cosas mas,pensaba en lo divertido que la íbamos a pasar".

"Te molestaste por mi embarazo".Mac sacudió su cabeza"Ya no te vas a divertir".

"Quien dijo que no?".

"A quien engañas Mac".

"Va hacer maravilloso"Mac sonrió,Stella lo miro sorprendida"Un hijo Stell,es algo que pensé que no iba a tener"Stella sonrió.

"Lo siento"Mac arqueo la mirada"Estoy muy irritable,todo me molesta".

"No lo había notado"Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso"Que quieres almorzar?".

"Si pudiera a ti".Mac sonrió.

"Elige algo que puedas comer,luego nos encargamos del postre".Mac sonrio"Stella"ella lo miro fijamente"Te imaginas navidad,ya va a estar aqui".

xxxxx

Mac estaba acostado en su cama con su computadora,Stella hablaba por teléfono estaba molesta"Ahora cual es el problema?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Resuelvalo"Stella colgó molesta.

"Cual es el problema?".

"Todo"Stella dijo molesta levantandose de la cama"No ibas a dormir en un hotel".Maccerro la computadora y la puso a un lado.

"Asi vamos a empezar nuestra vida de casados?"Mac dijo molesto"Tu botandome de nuestra cama y yo negandome a irme"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"No te estoy botando".

"Entonces, por que tengo que dormir en un hotel?".

"Trae mala suerte que durmamos juntos antes de la boda"Mac sonrió,Stella lo miro seria.

"Hemos hecho mas que dormir".

"Me refiero a la noche anterior".

"No creo en esas cosas".

"Mac".el le sonrio"Hablo en serio".

"Diablos y yo que me puse mi mejor pijama para seducirte"Stella sonrió.

"Tu mejor pijama?"Stella observo la pijama de Mac,era azul oscura"Es nueva?".

"Claro,la compre para la noche pre matrimonial".Stella se acostó en la cama,sonrió,Mac la abrazo"Cual es el problema?".

"La entrega de las flores esta retrasada,tengo problemas con el menú y las Lalas pelearon y no se quieren sentar juntas".

"Que las Lalas resuelvan su problema,eso no te incumbe,contratamos un planificador que el se encargue de las flores y del menú,tu trabajo es estar hermosa mañana y disfrutar nuestro matrimonio".

"Mac"El y Stella se acurrucaron en la cama.

"Hum".

"Vas a dormir en un hotel?".

"No".

"Mac".El beso a Stella.

"No puedo dormir sin tus ronquidos".Stella sonrió,Mac acaricio su mejilla la miro fijamente"Te amo".Mac beso a Stella,la acerco mas a el.

"Tambien te amo pero hoy no hay sexo".

"Stella me puse mi mejor pijama".

"Te voy a mandar al sofa".

"Nunca voy a dormir en el sofa"Stella lo miro seria.

"Asi discutamos?".

"Si discutimos tenemos que arreglarlo antes de ir a dormir".Stella sonrió.

"Tienes razón no podemos ir a dormir peleados,pero no pienso romper parte de la tradicion".

"Stell toca mi pijama,mirala bien"Stella sonrio"Dejame ver la tuya".

"Mac,no me vas a convencer".Mac se acomodo en la cama.

"Piensa en nuestras fotos"Stella arqueo la mirada.

"Que tienen que ver las fotos?".Mac se sentó en la cama.

"Por que crees que todos salen tan tiesos en sus fotos de boda?".

"Por los nervios".

"No,es por la falta de sexo"Stella se rió,palmeo la mejilla de Mac.

"Buen intento".

"Despues no te quejes de las fotos"Stella se reía,mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

"En que te basas?".

"Experiencia".

"No he visto fotos de tu boda, no puedo opinar"Mac miro de reojo a Stella bajo la mirada"Ensenamela"Mac la miro fijamente "Debes tener alguna,ensenamela"Mac tomo su billetera saco una fotografía y miro como dudando a Stella,Mac le entrego la foto a Stella,ella sonrio"Donde se casaron?".

"Aqui".

"En New York?"Mac asentó con su cabeza.

"Fleet week".

"Deberian llamarla la semana del sexo"Mac sonrio"Se ven felices"el bajo la mirada.

"Lo eramos".

"Es cierto lo que dices"Stella se acomodo en el pecho de Mac,el acaricio su pelo"Se ven relajados"Mac medio sonrio"Tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle a Claire".Mac arqueo la mirada "Te apuesto a que te enseno a bajar la tapa de la poceta".

"Me regaño varias veces por eso"Mac dijo sonriendo.

"Te enseno a cerrar la puerta del baño cuando estas ocupado".

"Eso lo aprendí solo,soy penoso".

"Penoso,cuando quieres eres penoso".Mac bajo la mirada apenado,beso el cuello deStella,ella sonrio"Que mas te enseno?".Mac sonrió se arrodillo en la cama y halo a Stella hacia el,comenzo a bajar el pantalón de pijama de Stella"Estas haciendo trampa"Mac arqueo la mirada"No creo que haya sido la primera con la que tuviste relaciones".

"No he dicho sexo".Macbeso a Stella soltó la parte de arriba de su pijama"Me enseno a tomarme mi tiempo".Stella sonrió,Mac la siguió besando"Hola chicas"dijo cuando llego a los pechos de Stella.

"Estan asimetricas"Mac arqueo la mirada,beso los pechos de Stella"Sophie tiene su favorita".Mac sonrió.

"Yo tambien".Stellasonrió.

"Tienes unpreservativo?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Aun no estoy en control".Macbeso a Stella,no la dejo terminar de hablar.

"Estamos en cuarentena"Stella miro extrañada a Mac"Voy a explorar".Macbajo hasta el sexo de Stella estuvo ahí un buen rato,Stella se estremecía,ella apretó las sabanas,Mac subió por el cuerpo deStella,la beso,ella tenia los ojos cerrados,los entre abrió cuando sintió a Mac besándola,le dio una pequeña sonrisa,Mac sonrio"Estasborrachita?".

"De placer"Mac beso aStella.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado".Stella beso a Mac,metió su mano en el pantalón de pijama,lo acariciaba.

"Busca un preservativo".

"Segura?".

"Buscalo!"Mac brinco de la cama fue al baño y regreso,Stella sonrió al verlo,el se quito su pijama,Stella le dio una mirada,"Buen Marine,siempre listo"Mac sonrió con pena y se metio en la cama,Mac se puso el preservativo y se coloco sobre Stella,empezó a entrar en ella,Stella y Macescucharon a Sophie llorar,Stella se trato de levantar desesperada.

"Calmate".

"Mac llora".El acaricio la mejilla de Stella,respiraba agitado"Lo siento".

"Nos toca ser padres,voy por Sophie"Mac se levanto de la cama,se puso su pantalón de pijama y fue por Sophie,Mac regreso con la bebe,ella seguía llorando,Mac se la entrego a Stella,ella la puso en su pecho,Mac fue al baño,regreso y se acostó al lado de Stella.

"Estas bien?".Sophiecomía desesperada,Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso.

"No te preocupes todo esta bien"Mac le dio una mirada a Sophie"Por que tiene tanta hambre?".

"Debio llorar hace una hora".Mac sonrió.

"Ponla en el pecho que no le gusta,aprovecha su hambre".

"Va a llorar"

"En un principio pero se va acostumbrar".Stella suspiro y cambio a Sophie de pecho,ella lloraba,se callaba un momento,chupaba y volvía a llorar.

"Esto no esta resultando"Mac le sonrió a Stella.

"Dale tiempo"Sophie chupaba con fuerza, se fue calmando,Stella respiro aliviada,Sophietermino de comer,Stella se la entrego a Mac,para que el le quitara los gases,el tomo a la bebe,la palmeo un poco,le sonrió a Stella"Esta borrachita".

"Acuestala en su cuna"Mac arqueo la mirada"Quiero continuar"Mac llevo a Sophie a su cuna regreso a la habitación,subió sobre Stella a toda velocidad,ella sonrió,se empezaron a besar,Mac y Stella escucharon a Sophiellorar,Mac brinco de la cama se puso una sabana alrededor y fue conSophie,regreso después de un rato,escucharon a Sophie llorar,Mac miro sorprendido a Stella,regreso después de un rato con Sophie a la habitación,se la entrego a Stella,ella la acomodo en su pecho Sophiecayó dormida protestando,Mac trato de tomarla y ella grito.

"Que le pasa?".

"No se"Stella acurruco mas a Sophie"Se sentirá mal?".

"Mejor que duerma aqui".Mac beso la frente de Sophie,se acostó en la cama,beso el hombro de Stella y la abrazo"Manana voy hacer el señor Bonasera"Stella se empezó a reír.

"Mac Bonasera".

"Asi es".Mac beso a Stella,Sophie hizo con gruñido,Mac miro serio a Stella"La programaste?".

"La programe?Si lo hice quiero desprogramarla".Mac arqueo la mirada"A veces no me deja ni banarme".

"Dejala llorar"Stella sonrió,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Devuelvela a su cuna".

"No,va a llorar"Stella lo miro seria"Va hacer lo que quiera connosotros"

xxxxx

"Vamos a llegar tarde"Stella miro furiosa a Mac.

"Ve tu primero"Mac la miro serio.

"Estas en bata".

"Es mi boda llego a la hora que me de la gana"Lindsay miro sorprendida a Stella,Mac la miro molesto"No deberías estar aqui".

"Donde se supone que debo estar?Vivimos juntos".Mac dijo molesto.

"No me sigas apurando o no voy a ir".

"Calmense son los nervios"dijo Lindsay preocupada.

"Por que pelean?"dijoMily al entrar en la habitación.

"No tienes que ir,total ya disfruto de los beneficios".Stella se puso roja de la rabia,Lindsaylo miro molesta.

"Bien, no me caso".

"Mama,Linds por favor"dijoMac mientras abría la puerta,ambas salieron de la habitación,Mac se quito la chaqueta y se sentó en el borde de la cama,"Perdon,estoy tan cansado".

"No estas acostumbrado a dormir"Stella se sentó al lado de Mac.

"No es solo dormir".

"Es toda la responsabilidad".Mac asentó con su cabeza.

"No se como lo hacenLindsay y Danny".

"Con fe y dando lo mejor de ellos"Mac le sonrió a Stella.

"Casate conmigo?".

"Eres un patan".

"Casate con este patan".

"No con esa corbata"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Que tiene mi corbata?".

"No es la que elegi"Mac suspiro.

"Si quieres que me vista de payaso lo haré,si logro que te cases conmigo",Stella tomo una corbata,se arrodillo frente a Mac y empezó a soltarle la corbata,"Esto me recuerda a una escena de Mujer Bonita".

"No era en lo que estaba pensando"Stella empezó a besar a Mac,subió sobre el,acaricio su entrepierna,Mac se acostó en la cama,mientras Stella seguía sentada encima de el.

"Nos tenemos que ir a casar"dijo Mac casi sin aliento.

"Faltan dos horas,no quieres un rapidito?".Mac se levanto de un golpe llevando a Stellacon el,la acostó en la cama de espaldas,se besaban sin parar,Stellaempezó a soltar la camisa de Mac,el sin problemas le soltó la bata,Stella soltó la correa y el pantalón de Mac,lo acaricio.

"Stell".

"Aqui esta mi excursionista"Mac sonrió,trato de alejarse de Stella,ella abrió mas su bata,Mac sonrió mas.

"Lindo"Mac acaricio laspantis de Stella,se las empezó a quitar"Estas hermosa".Stellasonrió,Mac acaricio las piernas de Stella la acerco mas a el,"Deberiamos hacerlo esta noche".Mac beso a Stella.

"Ahora".

"Puedo hacerte dano".Stella cruzo su piernas en la espalda de Mac,el beso aStella.

"Me gusta tu mirada de deseo"Mac sonrio"El ultimo ilegal"Mac arqueo la mirada"Cuando estemos casados van hacer legales".

"No había pensado en eso".Mac beso a Stella.

"Y en las fotos?Pensaste en las fotos?".Mac sonrió mas.

xxxxx

Mac salio de la habitación,fue a la habitación de Sophie,Mily estaba con la bebe yLindsay,Don estaba en la sala esperando a Mac.

"Ya dejaron de pelear?".dijo Lindsay preocupada,Mac la abrazo.

"Estamos bien".Mac se acerco a su mama,ella cargaba a Sophie"Lo siento,no debi decir lo"Mily palmeo la mejilla de Mac.

"Te disculpaste conStella?".Mac asentó con su cabeza"Bien,yo no crie un patan".

"No lo hiciste"Mac beso en la mejilla a su mama"Voy a la Iglesia,Me acompanas?".

"Por su puesto".

"Voy ayudar a Stella".dijoLindsay.

"Gracias".

xxxxx

Lindsay entro en lahabitación,sonrió al ver a Stella lista con su vestido,"Es hermoso"Stella sonrió.

"Pense que ibas a tener una boda mas sencilla".

"Queria una boda sencilla,pero Mac no,el quiso darme la boda con la que siempre sone".

"Es toda una caja de sorpresas".

"Asi es".

"Se arreglaron?".Stellasonrió.

"Le quite el estres que tenia"Lindsay miro estranada a Stella,ella tomo el liguero de la cama y se lo comenzo a poner.

"Ya lo tenias puesto"Stella sonrió.

"Mac me lo quito".

"Stella".Ella se miro en el espejo y sonrió,Lindsay sonrio"Estas perfecta".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban acostados en la cama,aun vestidos habían caído agotados después de larecepción de la boda,Mac beso el hombro de Stella,ella entre abriólos ojos,sonrio"Quieres que te ayude con tu vestido?".

"No".Mac sonrio.

"Solo quiero ayudarte con tu vestido".Stella sonrio.

"Empieza con mi ropa intima".Mac sonrio,se arrodillo en la cama, metiendo sus manos por debajo del vestido de Stella"Ah,ah".

"Dijiste".

"Con tus manos no,con tus dientes"Mac sonrio.

xxxxx

Jo sonrio al entrar en la oficina de Mac"Que haces aquí?".

"Trabajo aqui".

"Si pero deberías estar de Luna de Miel".

"Ya tuvimos la Luna de Miel".Jo se sentó frente a Mac.

"Me encanta verte asi"Mac arqueo la mirada"Feliz".

"Se nota?".

"A metros".

"Como esta Stella?".

"Bien".

"No pareces seguro del bien".

"Le pedi a Stella que viniera, quiero que cierre su caso".Jo miro sorprendida a Mac"Ella y Danny van a volver a procesar la evidencia y a cerrarlo".

"Por que la obligas hacer algo asi?".

"Quiero que lo cierre,que no tenga dudas".

"No va a olvidar lo que vivio".

"Necesita enfrentarlo, no quiero que esto regrese a fastidiarnos mas adelante,quiero un cierre definitivo,respuestas a todas sus preguntas".

"Es el pasado".

"Si, el problema con el pasado es que siempre vuelve a fastidiarnos"el teléfono de Macsonó,el leyo el mensaje.

"Un caso?".

"Un caso".Mac se levanto y tomo su chaqueta"Vamos".

xxxxx

Stella entro en la oficina de Mac,se sento en el escritorio,Mac estaba en su silla,tomo una carpeta y se la entrego,ella leyo el numero del caso y miro molesta a Mac"No lo voy hacer".Mac se levanto de su silla,Stella trato de bajar del escritorio.

"Tienes que hacerlo".

"Ya lo supere"Mac la miro serio"Es hasta ilegal".

"Danny te va asistir".

"Quieres procese mi caso? Que se va a lograr?".

"Que lo cierres,quiero un cierre".Stella limpio sus lagrimas.

"Estoy bien".Mac lesonrió a Stella.

"Sabes que no es asi".Stella suspiro.

"Que quieres de mi?".

"Procesalo,es lo que quiero".Mac beso a Stella"Te amo"Stella lo miro seria.

"Si lo haces,deja de insistir con esto"Mac tomo la carpeta,miro fijamente a Stella.

"No tienes curiosidad?Se que revisaste tu caso anterior"Stella sacudió su cabeza.

"Quiero olvidarlo".Macse sentó puso la carpeta a un lado.

"Bien olvidalo".Stellalo miro molesta.

"Te molestaste?".Macacaricio la pierna de Stella.

"No,yo solo"

"Tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas"Mac arqueo la mirada"Lo voy a superar a mi manera".

"Solo quería ayudar".

"Lo se Mac".El bajo la mirada,Stella bajo del escritorio,se encamino hacia la salida,de repente regreso al escritorio de Mac y tomo la carpeta"Solo la voy a hojear".

xxxxx

Jo entro molesta en la oficina de Mac"Te equivocaste"Mac aqueo la mirada"No esta bien que Stella procese su caso".

"No intervengas".

"Mac vi lo que sufrió, que ganas haciéndola recordar ya lo supero".

"Te equivocas".

"Esta en el salón de descanso casi en estado catatonico".Mac se levanto,fue a la sala de descanso,Stella estaba pensativa,Mac se acerco tomo la jarra de café.

"Crees que lo provoque?".Mac arqueo la mirada"Crees que de alguna manera hice que fuera tras de mi?".Mac miro serio a Stella.

"No".Stella miro fijamente a Mac,el le entrego la taza de café a Stella se sirvióotra, la invito a sentarse,"Esa fue tu conclusión?No es tu culpa,de lo que si creo que eres culpable es de que lo hayamos atrapado a tiempo".Stella miraba fijamente a Mac"Yo solo seguí las migajas que me dejaste, tal vez hayas evitado otros asesinatos".

"Casi nos mata".

"No lo hizo,luchaste".

"Te convertí en un asesino".

"Ya lo era".

"No Mac,el dijo no, sehabía rendido".

"Que conveniente,casi mata a mi hija y tu me dices que se rindió, no me interesa, no lo escuche".

"Mac".

"Y si hubiese sido yo a punto de ser ejecutado,Que habrías hecho?".

"Lo mismo,no quiero que lo sepa"Mac arqueo la mirada"Sophie".

"No lo va a saber".

"Tenias razon,no abuso de mi".

"Que bueno que lo entendiste".Mac tomo de su café,Stella hizo lo mismo se quedaron un rato en silencio.

"No se si alguna vez lo voy a superar"Mac miro fijamente a Stella.

"Lo estas haciendo".

"Lo siento,no voy a poder complacer tu fantasía de tener relaciones en tu escritorio"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella,sonrió.

"En mi escritorio?".Macabrió mas sus ojos.

"Seria una buena experiencia".Mac tomo la mano de Stella la beso

"No hay mejor manera que superar nuestros miedos que enfrentarlos"Stella sonrió.

"Buen intento".

"Seria algo especial".

"Como Maldivas,por queMaldivas?".

"Tu lo respondiste,queríaalgo especial".

"Llevaste a tus otras novias a Maldivas?".

"Otras novias?".

"No te hagas el tonto,se con quien me case"Mac sonrió mas.

"Esa respuesta te va a costar".

"Me vas a cobrar?".

"Si".

"Cual es el precio?".

"No te cuides".Stellamiro sorprendida a Mac.

"Un hijo?"Mac asentó con su cabeza"No quieres esperar?".

"No".

"En tu escritorio"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Es difícil siempre hay gente aqui".

"Se que te emociona mas a ti que a mi"Mac sonrio"Vas a encontrar la manera".Stella tomo su celular,le mostró el calendario de su teléfono a Mac"Mis díasfertiles"Mac sonrio"Ya sabes que hacer".

"Por lo que veo podemos empezar esta noche".

"Te olvidas de nuestrapequeña propiedad?".

"Para nada".

"Primero lo primero"Mac arqueo la mirada"Por que Maldivas?".

"Queria que fuera especial".Stella sonrió.

"Mac la verdad"El tomo la mano de Stella y la beso.

"Tenia miedo"Stella arqueo la mirada"Que no saliera bien".

"Una relación entre nosotros?".Mac asentó con su cabeza.

"No te voy a mentir la idea me rondo durante anos"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Pero".

"Pero?Nunca dijiste nada".

"Tenia el temor".

"De que?".

"De que te pareciera aburrido para empezar".

"Aburrido?".Stellasonrio"Bromeas?".

"Todo el tiempo parece que vas a mil,temía no ir a tu ritmo".

"En el sexo?".Mac miro de reojo a Stella.

"No solo en el sexodespués que perdí a Claire me costo empezar de nuevo".

"Tuviste varias relaciones antes de salir conmigo".

"No fueron iniciadas por mi,ellas me buscaron".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Maldivas era unadistracción por si me aburría de ti?".

"No una distracción,una ayuda".

"Tu"Mac arqueo la mirada"Fue lo que me gusto de Maldivas"Mac sonrio"Tu y la hamaca".Mac sonrió mas.

"Hay que poner una hamaca en nuestra habitacion".

"En tu oficina"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"Es en serio lo del escritorio?".

"Muy en serio".

xxxxx

Mac acaricio la espalda del bebe,el dormía en su pecho,el observaba a Sophie y Stella dormidas,Sophie siempre se escabullía a dormir con ellos,Mac no entendía a que le temia,la respuesta de Stella siempre era la misma,"Cosa deniños,dejala por esta noche". Stella dormía con su mano sobre su vientre,como tratando de proteger a su bebe, ya se habían embarcado en su tercera aventura,Mac estaba seguro que esperaban una niña por los sintomas de Stella,Mac se levanto y acostó a McCanna en su cuna,Sophie se movió un poco,Mac la beso en la mejilla,ella sonrióacaricio la mejilla de Mac y siguió durmiendo,a Mac le encantaba comoStella cuidaba de Sophie,la vestía coqueta,mantenía su cabello largo, sus rizos eran igual a los de su mama,su carácter era el deStella. "No te la lleves".Mac sonrió al escuchar a Stella.

"Tiene que aprender a dormir en su cama".

"Lo hara".Macsonrió,Stella acurruco mas a Sophie con ella."Se parece tanto a ti".

"Como es el amor,yo la veo igual a ti".


End file.
